No regrets, just love
by Nothing0to0say
Summary: Blaine muss Dalton verlassen. Auf der McKinley High hatte er mit vielen gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er sich in den atemberaubendsten Jungen der Welt verlieben würde. Und mit dem sonstigen Drama könnte man eine spanische Soap füllen.
1. Chapter 1

No regrets, just love

Inhalt: Da Blaine Dalton nicht mehr finanzieren kann, muss er die Schule verlassen. Wie es der Zufall so will wechselt er nach McKinley.  
>Notiz: Spielt am Anfang der 2. Staffel, zwischen Rocky Horror Glee Show und Never Been Kissed. Kurt war also nicht in Dalton und kennt Blaine noch nicht.<br>*Dalton ist für mich ein Internat.  
>* Die ganzen Beziehungsdramen zwischen RachelFinn/Quinn/Sam/etc. wird hier nur am Rand behandelt, es geht hauptsächlich um Kurt & Blaine :)  
>*An sich verfolge ich die Geschehnisse der zweiten Staffel, nur mit mehr Augenmerk auf Klaine<p>

Prolog:

Eins der Dinge, die Blaine an Dalton mochte, waren die Uniformen. Es war schön, sich nicht jeden Morgen Gedanken darüber zu machen, was er anziehen sollte. Schade, dass sich das nun ändern würde.  
>Nicht, dass die Uniform das einzige wäre, was Blaine vermissen würde. Da wären zum einen seine Freunde, sein Glee-Club die Warbler, sein Zimmer im Internat (sein ganzes altes Leben, verdammt!). Dann natürlich die Non-Harassment-Politik von Dalton. Er war schon einmal auf einer öffentlichen Highschool gewesen. Bis er diese verließ und nach Dalton ging. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Blaine hatte immer zu dem gestanden, was er ist. Aber irgendwann wurde das Mobbing, der <em>Terror<em> , einfach zu viel.  
>Er war weg gerannt.<br>Aber in seiner Zeit in Dalton hatte er an Mut gewonnen, an Courage (Und vielleicht war es nun auch an der Zeit, seinen Zufluchtsort zu verlassen, ironischerweise wie ein Vogel, der endlich Flügge wurde). Blaine war sich sicher, dass er die auf der McKinley-High auch brauchen würde.

Kapitel 1:

Das ist in der letzten Folge passiert:  
><em>Blaine muss die Schule wechseln und damit die Dalton Academy Warblers verlassen.<br>Mr. Schue wollte mit New Directions Rocky Horror aufführen um Emma zu beeindrucken, aber dann hat er es doch gelassen.  
>Puck hat versucht, einen Geldautomaten zu stehlen und darum sitzt er jetzt im Jugendknast.<br>Tina verließ Artie für Mike Chang. Artie und Brittany gingen aus, aber dann hat er mit ihr Schluß gemacht, und jetzt möchte er sie doch irgendwie wiederhaben.  
>Kurt fühlt sich ganz schön einsam, darum wollte er ein Duet mit dem neuen - Sam - singen, aber das fand Finn nicht gut, weil das Sams Ruf schon von Anfang an versaut hätte. Am Ende sang Kurt ein Duett mit sich selbst und Sam sang mit Quinn, darum sind sie jetzt irgendwie ein Pärchen, aber vielleicht auch nicht.<br>Kurts Vater hatte einen Herzinfakt und lag im Koma, aber jetzt geht es ihm wieder besser.  
>Außerdem hackt Karofsky immer mehr auf Kurt rum, aber keinen scheint das zu interessieren.<br>Blaines erster Tag in McKinley steht bevor. Er war schonmal auf einer öffentlichen Highschool und hofft einfach, dass es nicht zu schlimm wird._  
>Und das habt ihr verpasst, bei GLEE<p>

Das erste, was Blaine Anderson hörte, als er durch die Tür zur McKinley High eintrat, war ein lauter Knall. (Nicht gerade ein vielversprechendes Zeichen, wie er fand. Und eventuell war er auch zusammengezuckt und hätte fast gekreischt. Vielleicht. Auf eine sehr männliche Art.)  
>Einen ersten Eindruck von der Schule hatte Blaine schon bekommen, als er Freitag Nachmittag beim Direktor - Figgins - seine Anmeldung ausfüllte und seinen Stundenplan &amp; eine Karte der Schule ( die genauso gut von einem Kindergartenkind hätte gemalt sein können, sie brachte ihm kein bisschen was) bekam. Der Unterricht war schon aus, darum sah Blaine keine Schüler (Aber er hätte schwören können, er hatte jemanden wie Riff Raff aus Rocky Horror gekleidet den Flur entlanglaufen sehen. Als er sich allerdings umdrehte um noch einmal zu gucken, war niemand auf dem Korridor. <em>Weird<em> ).  
>Viel geredet hatte Blaine mit Direktor Figgins nicht. Er bekam lediglich ein fast 5 Minuten dauerndes Video namens 'Wilkommen zur McKinley!' gezeigt (Schlechte Kameraführung, aber Blaine schätzte die Idee. Es war trotzdem ein merkwürdiges Video... "Das ist meine Sekräterin Donna. Kinder, ihr solltet nett zu ihr sein, denn sie leidet an Depressionen. Das merkt man daran, dass sie eine Frau ist und eine Katze hat." <em>Was? <em>  
>Wenigstens wurde der Musikraum gezeigt, und es schien, als hätte McKingley immerhin gute Instrumente. Vielleicht gibt es eine Schulband, in die er einsteigen kann, falls er nicht in den Glee-Club kommt. Wenn seine Recherchen richtig waren, hatte der letztes Jahr Sectionals gewonnen. Wer weiß schon, wie hart hier das Auswahlverfahren ist. Oder ob er überhaupt in den hiesigen Gesangsclub wollte. Blaine war sich nicht sicher, ob er gegen die Warblers antreten wollte. Das wäre doch merkwürdig, oder?).<br>Blaine hatte also ein höfliches Lächeln aufgesetzt, Direktor Figgins die Hand geschüttelt, sich von Donna verabschiedet und sich beim Hinaus gehen noch ein wenig umgesehen.  
>William McKinley Highschool war kein bisschen wie Dalton. Die Flure, die Klassenzimmer, die verdammten Decken, einfach <em>alles<em>.  
>Dalton war für Blaine immer hell und offen gewesen. McKinley kam ihm einfach nur dunkel und stickig vor. Aber das lag wohl oder übel eher daran, dass die Erinnerungen an seine letzte öffentliche Highschool alles andere als gut waren. Und das er Dalton und sein ganzes altes Leben einfach nur vermissen würde.<br>Blaine versuchte also, nicht zu voreilig zu sein, was sein Bild von der Schule anging.  
>Aber wie gesagt: der laute Knall, der durch die Korridore dröhnte, war kein vielversprechendes Zeichen. Und das es niemanden im geringsten zu interessieren schien machte die Sache auch nicht besser.<br>Blaine sah sich also im voll Schüler tummelnden Flur um und schien die Ursache des Knalls schnell zu finden: ein großer Kerl in rot-weißer Sportjacke ging mit langen Schritten durch die Menge davon von einer Reihe Metal-Spint, an denen ein Junge gerade auf den Boden rutschte -Ah, das Geräusch, wenn man an einen Spint geknallt wurde. Ja, das kannte er noch von seiner früheren öffentlichen Highschool. Es war nur ein Zeichen, wie lange er in Dalton war und wie sicher er sich dort gefühlt hatte, dass er das Geräusch nicht sofort erkannt hatte.  
>Ein altes Gefühl von Wut machte sich in Blaine breit, als er sah, wie es keinen der Mitschüler interessierte, ob es dem Jungen gut ging. Das Gefühl versuchte er schnell abzuschütteln und ging ohne weiter nachzudenken auf die Spintreihe zu.<br>Je näher Blaine dem Jungen kam, desto mehr fiel ihm auf, wie modisch dieser doch gekleidet war. Nie hätte Blaine gedacht, dass er sich auf einer öffentlichen Highschool mal underdressed vorkommen würde. Aber hier war nun dieser Junge, der, wenn Blaine sich nicht irrte (und er mag sich selber zwar nicht sehr modisch und Designer-mässig anziehen, aber trotzallem kannte er sich mit Mode aus. Wenn man so aufwuchs wie er war das eine Notwendigkeit.) ein Marine-blaues Strick-Oberteil aus Marc Jacobs neuster Kollektion auf einer engen schwarzen Jeans mit einem Paar leicht Absatz habenden schwarzen Stiefeln, wie es aussah ebenfalls von Marc Jacobs, trug. Blaine kam sich mit seinen alten, roten Chucks, seiner normalen Jeans und einem einfachen weißen Shirt vor, wie ein Obdachloser.  
>Als er bei dem Jungen ankam war dieser schon wieder auf den Beinen und richtete sein Hemd. Blaine hob sein Handy vom Boden auf, wo es ein wenig geschlittert war.<br>,,Hier, dein Handy. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. Spint konnten wehtun, das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung (Manchmal kam es Blaine immernoch so vor, als ob seine Schulter von dem ständigen an einen Spint geknallt werden, pochte). Er streckte ihm seine Hand samt Handy, welches bei dem Aufprall auf den Boden zum Glück nicht beschädigt wurde, entgegen.  
>Der Junge blinkte ihn nur perplex an und nahm langsam das Handy von Blaine.<br>"...Du... bist neu hier." Mehr eine Aussage, als eine Frage, aber Blaine beantworetet sie trotzdem. "Oh, ja! Mein erster Tag." Er lächelte noch breiter. "Ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Blaine."  
>Blaine streckte dem Jungen - der, wie sein Unterbewusstsein Blaine unnötigerweise mitteilte, wie ein Sommerregen duftete - wieder seine Hand entgegen. Aber anstatt sie sofort zu ergreifen guckte er sie zunächst argwöhnisch, dann wieder verwirrt an und sah dann Blaine erneut ins Gesicht. Und okay wow, da bemerkte Blaine, was für <em>wunderschöne<em> Augen sein Gegenüber hatte. Eine Mischung zwischen Grün und Blau. '_Wow_'.  
>,,Hast du auch einen Namen?", lächelte Blaine weiter und das schien den Jungen aus seiner Starre zu befreien. Ein leichter rot-ton machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit - 'Süß' - und er blinzelte schnell.<br>,,Oh ja, Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Endlich ergriff der Junge - Kurt - Blaines Hand und schüttelte sie. ,,Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Kurt!" Und wenn Blaine seine Hand ein wenig länger als normal angemessen festhielt, wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Kurt war _traumhaft_. Und seine Haut war wirklich weich und - okay, selbst Blaine fand seinen Gedanken grade creepy. Er lies widerwillig Kurts Hand los.  
>Kurts Hände klammerten sich sofort an den Gurt seiner Umhängetasche. Bevor einer von beiden aber noch etwas sagen konnte, erklang die Schulglocke.<br>,,Oh, es wäre nicht gut, wenn ich schon gleich am ersten Tag zu spät komme. Also, ich hoffe, wir sehen uns nochmal wieder." Blaine hätte ihm auch zum Abschied zuwinken können, aber stattdessen - und er wusste selber nicht, welcher Teufel ihn dabei geritten hatte - legte er seine Hand auf Kurts Schulter und drückte kurz zu. ,,Tschüß Kurt!" Immernoch breit grinsend ging Blaine, Kurt in die Augen sehend, ein paar Schritte rückwärts, drehte sich dann um und machte sich - hoffentlich. Dieser gekritzelte Plan von McKinley war halt wirklich keine große Hilfe. Er hätte vielleicht einfach Kurt fragen sollen... - in die vage Richtung seines ersten Unterrichtsraums.

~*~

Der Unterricht war definitiv anders als in Dalton. Zum einen war der Lehrplan nicht so streng. Blaine hatte in keinem Fach Probleme, mitzukommen (Außer in Französisch. Aber das war schon in Dalton seine Schäche gewesen. Spanisch, Italienisch, sogar Finnisch kriegte er hin, aber die französische Sprache war einfach immer ein Rätsel für ihn gewesen).  
>Aber nicht nur der Stoff, auch die Unterrichtsatmosphäre war, wie zu erwarten, anders. Der Hauptteil der Schüler schien zum einen nicht wirklich interessiert zu sein, etwas zu lernen. Zum anderen schienen sie auch dem Lehrkörper nicht den nötigen Respekt entgegen zu bringen. Das ging sogar soweit, das manche seiner Lehrer verwirrt waren von seiner Höflichkeit ihnen gegenüber.<br>Die Schüler redeten nicht wirklich mit ihm. Und bevor er ein Gespräch mit irgendeinem seiner Klassenkameraden anfangen konnte - zwischen den Stunden, nicht IN den Stunden. So etwas würde Blaine nie machen. - waren sie meistens schon weg.  
>Da er keinen wirklichen Hunger hatte verbrachte Blaine seine Mittagspause damit, sich noch ein wenig in der Schule umzusehen. Zugegeben: Er hat sich dabei eine eigene Karte angefertigt (und obwohl er wirklich furchtbar war im Zeichnen, war ihm die Karte doch recht gut gelungen).<p>

~*~

Blaine hatte den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht, ob er einem Club oder einer Mannschaft beitreten sollte. Seine Interessen waren weit gefechert. In Dalton war er in so ziemlich jedem Club gewesen, den die Schule zu bieten hatte.  
>Zum einen würde das natürlich seine Möglichkeiten, Leute kennen zu lernen, steigern. Zum anderen hatte Blaine aber im Moment schon genug Stress und Probleme, die er regeln musste. Vielleicht sollte er sich eher auf eine Sache konzentrieren und seine restliche Zeit mit Arbeiten verbringen.<br>Am Ende seiner im Kopf geführten Debatte hatte er die Clubmöglichkeiten auf zwei Sachen herunter gebrochen: Band oder Glee-Club.  
>Blaine liebte Musik, er liebte es, Instrumente zu spielen. Gitarre, Schlagzeug, Klavier, Geige, Oboe, Ukulele, sogar Harfe und Mundharmonika hatte er in seiner Jugend gelernt.<br>Allerdings liebte er singen noch mehr, als 'nur' ein Instrument zu spielen. Durch Singen drückte er sich am Liebsten aus.  
>Aber der Glee-Club der McKinley High - New Directions (Blaine weiß noch, als er Wes und David von seinem Schulwechsel erzählte und die Beiden, nicht sehr erfreut darüber, aber ihren Freund trotzdem unterstützen wollend, alles gesucht hatten, was sie über die William McKinley Highschool finden konnten, David missmutig gemurmelt hatte ,,New Directions...klingt wie Nude Erections...Pfff") - war gut. Letztes Jahr hatte er Sectionals gewonnen und hatte in den Regionals nur gegen Vocal Adrenaline verloren. Gegen die hatten die Warbler schon in den Sectionals antreten müssen.<br>Das Problem war einfach: Er wollte nicht gegen die Warbler antreten. Er wusste nicht, ob er es schaffen würde, gegen seine Freunde anzutreten.  
>Aber Blaine war ein Performer. Er liebte es, auf der Bühne zu stehen, vor Leuten zu singen. Wäre es selbstsüchtig von ihm, nach all dem Mist, der ihm in den vergangenen Monaten zugestoßen war, sich eine Sache zu erlauben, die ihm einfach nur Spaß machte?<p>

~*~

Im Endeffekt hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen und als die Schulgocke das Ende der letzten Unterrichtsstunde ankündigte machte sich Blaine auf dem Weg, Mr. Schuesters Büro zu suchen. Von seiner Englisch-Lehrerin, Mrs. Lawlett, hatte er erfahren, dass dieser den Glee-Club leitet.  
>Die Tür war offen und Blaine klopfte sachte an den Türrahmen. ,,Mr. Schuester?"<br>Der angesprochene drehte sich leicht zur Tür und man merkte, wie er versuchte, Blaines Gesicht zuzuordnen. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, als ihm das missling.  
>,,Kann ich dir rigendwie helfen ähm...?" ,,Blaine, Sir. Ich bin neu hier." Er lächelte höflich. ,,Dann Willkommen in McKinley, Blaine." Lächelte Mr. Schuester zurück. ,,Danke, Sir.", grinste Blaine noch breiter.<br>(Und auch Mr. Schuester schien ein wenig verwirrt ob Blaines Höflichkeit, aber er konnte einfach nicht mit dem 'Sir' aufhören, das gehörte in Dalton dazu. Vielleicht würde er es mit der Zeit ablegen.)  
>,, Also, womit kann ich dir helfen, Blaine?", drehte sich Mr. Schuester mit seinem Stuhl nun komplett zu Blaine um. ,,Sie sind doch der Leiter des Glee-Club hier, nicht wahr?" ,,Ja, das bin ich." Blaine entgang nicht, wie bei Erwähnung des Glee-Clubs Mr. Schuesters Lächeln noch ein wenig größer wurde und seine Augen freudig glitzerten. 'Der Club scheint ihm wirklich etwas zu bedeuten.'<br>,,Ich war in meiner alten Schule im Glee-Club und habe mich gefragt, ob es vielleicht möglich wäre, für ihren Club vorzusingen? Ich wäre wirklich gerne Mitglied."  
>Wenn möglich wurde Lächeln noch breiter und er stand freudig auf. ,,Aber natürlich! Alle sind Willkommen bei uns!" Dann schien er sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern und er fügte schnell hinzu: ,,Ich meine, du kannst natürlich gerne ein Vorsingen bekommen. Wir freuen uns immer, wenn jemand Interesse an New Directions zeigt. Wie passt dir Morgen?"<br>Blaine kam aus dem Lächeln nicht mehr raus. ,,Morgen ist perfekt, Sir. Danke."  
>Mr. Schuester kam auf Blaine zu. ,,Gut, dann sehen wir uns Morgen nach dem Unterricht im Choir-Raum, Blaine!" Überschwänglich schüttelte er Blaine die Hand.<br>,,Auf Wiedersehen, Sir.", lächelte Blaine zurück.  
>Mr. Schuester schien ein netter Kerl zu sein. Und Blaine mochte seine Haare.<p>

~*~

Als Blaine sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte, dachte er an den ersten Tag in seiner alten Highschool. Und an all die Tage, die dem folgten.  
>Im Nachhinein hätte der heutige Tag wirklich schlechter laufen können.<br>Er hatte sich wenigstens keine Feinde gemacht, war unter dem Radar geblieben, als "Neuer" nicht so sehr aufgefallen, wie er befürchtet hatte.  
>Gut, Freunde hatte er auch nicht gefunden, aber das war okay. Sowas dauert.<br>Und es gab jemanden, der jetzt schon einen Eindruck bei ihn hinterlassen hatte. Jemand, von dem er hoffte, dass er ihn Morgen wieder sehen würde. Und den Tag danach. Und danach.  
>Als Blaine die Tür zur Wohnung aufschloss, als er sich etwas zu Essen machte, als er sauber machte, als er seinen Vogel fütterte, als er sich einen Song für sein Vorspiel morgen überlegte, dachte er an blau-grüne Augen und den Geruch von Sommerregen.<br>TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:

Das ist in der letzten Folge passiert:

_Blaine geht jetzt auf die McKinley und sein erster Tag war gar nicht mal so übel. Er hat kennen gelernt und ihn nach einem Vorsingen für den Glee-Club gefragt. Außerdem mochte Blaine seine Haare. (Vielleicht sollte er ihn mal fragen, welche Produkte er benutzt). Dann hat Blaine noch Kurt kennen gelernt und war anscheinend sofort hin und weg._

_Währenddessen kommt sich Kurt vor, wie der größte Idiot, weil ein netter, hübscher Junge ihm geholfen hat und sogar fragte, wie es ihm geht, aber er ihn nur perplex anstarren konnte und befürchtet, sich darum zum Deppen gemacht zu haben. Aber das ist okay, denn da Kurt ihn den restlichen Tag über nicht mehr gesehn hatte, ist er schon fast davon überzeugt, sich Blaine nur eingebildet zu haben. Verrückt._

Und das habt ihr verpasst, bei GLEE

Blaine Anderson war nicht gerade ein Morgenmensch.  
>In Dalton, als er sich ein Zimmer mit anderen teilen musste (und das waren Wes und David, worüber er zum einen froh gewesen war, denn sie sind ihm wirklich gute Freunde geworden, zum anderen waren die beiden aber auch die nervtötendsten Frühaufsteher auf dem Planeten. Es war schon nicht mehr menschlich, wie munter und hyper sie jeden verdammten Morgen waren.), hatte er versucht, auch morgens dapper² und freundlich zu sein (was sich allerdings bei eben genannten Zimmergenossen wirklich als schwer herausstellte. Diese nervigen, unnatürlichen Menschen, die Frühmorgens schon glücklich und aufgeweckt waren! Ohne Kaffee!).<br>Aber wirklich, bevor er nach dem Aufwachen mit jemanden ein ordentliches Gespräch führen konnte, wie es dort natürlich von ihm erwartet worden war, brauchte er einen Coffein-Schub. Da es den Schülern der Dalton Academy nicht erlaubt war, elektrische Küchengeräte auf dem Zimmer zu haben (und wie Blaine schon in der ersten Woche seiner Ankunft herausfand, waren Wes, David, Thad und einige andere Warblers nicht ganz unbeteiligt daran, dass die Fakultät dieses Gesetzt veranlassen musste. - Der berüchtigte Milchschaum-Unfall von 2009, über den keiner redet. Nie. Aber Blaine fragte sich immer noch, wie bitteschön Milchschaum soviel brennen kann... Lange Geschichte, aber wie gesagt: Man redet nicht darüber.), war Blaine jeden Morgen vor dem Frühstück im nahegelegenen Coffee-Shop anzutreffen (so sehr er auch Coffein brauchte, keine zehn Pferde brachten ihn dazu, die Plörre, die in der Schulmensa als Kaffee bezeichnet wurde, zu trinken. Er hatte einmal den Fehler gemacht. Ging nicht gut aus.). Die Mitarbeiter dort kannten ihn sogar schon und so war sein Medium Drip mit der Zeit schon bereit gestellt, wenn er kam.  
>Aber an diesem Morgen, dem Tag nach seinem ersten Schultag auf der WMHS, brauchte er keine übliche Dosis Kaffee. Als Blaine aufwachte (sogar gut 30 Minuten, bevor sein Wecker klingelte) war er ausgeruht und gut drauf, wie schon lange nicht mehr (vor allem morgens). Er sprang aus seinem Bett, machte sich fertig, hüpfte wortwörtlich durch die Wohnung und sang alle möglichen Lieder, die ihn in den Kopf schossen, während er Frühstück machte und seine Sachen zusammen suchte.<br>Sein Enthusiasmus und seine Überschwänglichkeit schienen auch Pavarotti anzustecken, der seit dem Umzug von Dalton doch ein wenig niedergeschlagen auf Blaine gewirkt hatte.  
>Die Warblers hatten ihm den Vogel zum Abschied geschenkt, als Zeichen dafür, dass er trotzdem noch zu ihnen gehörte und er immer zu ihnen kommen könne, wenn er Hilfe braucht. Allein die Geste hatte Blaine Tränen in die Augen gebracht.<br>(Als er am Nachmittag seines letzten Warbler-Treffens - eine Woche, bevor er die Dalton Academy verlies- in den Choir-Raum trat, war Blaine zunächst verwirrt darüber, warum ein Vogel da war. Normalerweise bekam ein neues Mitglied einen echten Warbler, der seine Stimme repräsentiert und um den er sich kümmern muss. Aber soweit Blaine wusste, wurde kein neues Mitglied aufgenommen.  
>Als seine Freunde ihm dann Pav überreichten - sein Willkommens-Warbler Caruso war leider schon im ersten Jahr an Altersschwäche gestorben- und ihm dann eine Abschiedsperformance brachten und - Gott, wenn er nur darüber nachdachte kamen Blaine die Tränen. Glücklich darüber, so loyale Freunde gefunden zu haben. Und traurig, dass er sie verlassen musste.)<br>Pav wurde innerhalb der kurzen Zeit, die er jetzt schon aus Dalton raus war, eine Art Anker für Blaine. Etwas, dass ihn an sein altes Leben erinnerte. In der Woche vor seinem Schulwechsel sang er oft zu Pavarotti, oder hörte dem Warbler zu, wie er sang. Aber in den letzten Tagen, als die beiden in Blaines neue Wohnung einzogen, wurde das melodische Zwitschern immer weniger (bei Pav, sowohl als auch bei Blaine). Blaine schob es auf den Umzug und darauf, wie stressig soetwas auch für Tiere sein musste, und nicht darauf, dass Pav wirklich seine Stimme wiederspiegelte, und er sich nur in Dalton wirklich wohl gefühlt hatte.  
>Aber an diesen Morgen zwitscherte der kleine gelbe Vogel munter wie eh und je, was Blaines Grinsen nur noch breiter machte.<br>Blaine füllte sein Futter und Trinken nach und ermahnte Pav noch: "Ich komme bald wieder, buddy. Stell nichts an und versuch bitte nicht schon wieder, aus deinem Käfig auszubüchsen, um den Glitter in der Gardine zu fressen. Das ist nicht gut für dich." Pav legte den Kopf schräg und antwortete mit einem Piep, was Blaine als eine positive Antwort auffasste. "Guter Junge!", grinste er den Vogel an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule.  
>Als feststand, dass er Dalton verlassen muss, hatte Blaine sich sofort auf die Suche nach einer anderen Bleibe gemacht, da klar war, dass er nciht nach Hause gehen konnte. Ende letzter Woche - und wirklich, die Zeit war langsam knapp geworden .Er war schon drauf und dran, sich ein Motel-Zimmer mieten zu müssen.- hatte er dann eine kleine, heruntergekommene Einzimmerwohnung gefunden. Sie war mehr als ranzig, aber Blaine beschwerte sich nicht. Sie war billig, sofort einziehbar, und lag im Schulbezirk, etwa 15 Minuten Fußweg zur WMHS (sein Auto hatte er verkaufen müssen, um die ersten 3 Monatsmieten vorstrecken zu können. Wenn Blaine allerdings nicht bald einen lukrativeren Job finden würde, als seine wöchentlichen Auftritte in einem kleinen PubCafé am anderen Ende der Stadt, wäre er gezwungen, auch da wieder auszuziehen. Vielleicht könnte er sich einen Mitbewohner suchen. Irgendwas musste ihm jedenfalls einfallen in den nächsten 3 Monaten). Und auf dem Weg zwischen Wohnung und Schule befand sich auch ein Coffee-Shop, The Lima Bean. Und zur großen Freude Blaines war der Kaffee dort, wie er heraus fand, als er seine neue Nachbarschaft am Wochenende ausgekuntschaftet hatte, einfach _göttlich_.  
>Aber selbst dahin ging Blaine an diesem Morgen nicht. Er war einfach gut drauf, putzmunter. Er brauchte keinen Kaffee.<br>Doch natürlich konnte seine gute Laune nicht lange bestehen bleiben. Wie sollte es auch anders sein.  
>In den Vormittagsstunden war noch alles okay. Seine Klassenkameraden schienen ihn ganz nett zu finden. Zwar kam keiner auf Blaine zu und redete überschwenglich mit ihm, aber es war auch nicht so, dass sie ihn wie einen Aussätzigen behandelten. Manche lächelten ihn sogar an. Und leicht ignoriert zu werden, war - wie Blaine entschied - besser, als fertig gemacht zu werden. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, war er auch nicht auf der Schule, um Freunde zu finden. Klar, Blaine war schon immer ein sehr geselliger Typ, aber ihm war noch nicht danach, die Leute anzusprechen.<br>Auch, wenn es in Dalton anders gewesen war, wusste er natürlich noch, wie die Dynamik in anderen Schulen war. Es gab immer bestimmte Typen, die oben an der Nahrungskette waren, und andere, die so tief unten standen, dass sie schon gar nicht mehr Teil waren. Er war froh gewesen, zu erfahren, dass dieses Klassendenken in Dalton nicht der Fall gewesen war. Klar, die Warbler waren dort wie Rockstars, aber das hieß nciht, dass sie die Schule beherrschten und andere nieder machten.  
>Hier schien das allerdings der Fall zu sein. Wie es aussah, war es auf der WMHS das Football-Team, das die Schule beherrschte. Zusammen mit den Cheerleadern. Die beliebten Kids.<br>Blaine war schon lange daraus gewachsen, sich zu interessieren, was andere über ihn denken oder ob er beliebt genug war. Entweder mochte man ihn oder eben nicht. Er würde sich nicht verstellen und so tun, als wäre er jemand anders.  
>(Das hieß aber nicht, dass er sich gegen alle herrschenden Systeme der Highschool stellen musste. Er hatte kein Problem damit, unter dem Radar zu bleiben - diese Lektion hatte er auf den harten Weg gelernt, in seiner alten Schule vor Dalton. Aber das wiederum sollte auch nicht bedeuten, dass er sich nicht trotzdem für das einsetzen würde, an das er glaubte. Es gibt nichts mehr badass, als der zu sein, der du bist.³ )<br>Er war sich sicher, dass diese Einstellung ihm noch genug Ärger bringen würde.  
>Womit Blaine nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass der Ärger schon so früh kommen würde. Und in Form eines halbgefrorenem, farbstoffhaltigen Erfrischungsgetränkes.<br>Er war gerade auf den Weg zur Mensa, froh darüber, dass er so einen guten Orientierungssinn hatte und heute noch nicht einmal auf die Karte schauen musste. Es ging alles sehr schnell, und was er noch wusste, war, dass es sich anfühlte, wie von einem Eisberg eine Ohrfeige zu bekommen. Blaine war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben, als er noch eine gruffige Stimme hämisch sagen hörte: "Pass auf, wo du lang gehst, Neuer!". Er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, merkte aber schnell, was das für eien dumme Idee war, als diese kalte, klebrige Masse in seine Augen lief.  
>Okay, was zum Teufel war das?<br>Blaine merkte, wie es ihm - wortwörtlich - kalt den Rücken runterlief. Er versuchte, zu blinzeln und merkte, wie seine Wimpern schon zusammengeklebt waren. Langsam nahm er eine Hand hoch und wusch damit über sein Gesicht, das grobste der Masse abstreifend. Blaine merkte, wie das meiste langsam sein Hemd durchweichte. '_Kalt'_.  
>Als er sich die Lippen leckte erkannte er, was genau da auf ihn gegossen - oder eher geworfen, wie mans nimmt - wurde: ein Slushie. Einen mit Kirsch-Geschmack, um genauer zu sein (Seine Lieblingssorte. Und allein dieser Gedanke hätte Blaine fast zum Lachen gebracht, wenn er nicht so verdammt verwirrt von der ganzen Situation gewesen wäre).<em><br>'Was zur Hölle?' _(Blaine war eigentlich nicht jemand, der fluchte. Aber er fand, unter diesen Umständen war es okay. Und er tat es ja nicht laut, sondern nur in seinem Kopf.)  
>Er stand immernoch im Korridor, verwirrt und kalt. Sich umsehend merkte er, wie es wirklich keinen so recht zu interessieren schien. Passierte sowas hier etwa öfter?<br>Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Kurt Hummel war nicht unbedingt ein hilfsbereiter Mensch. Klar, für seine Freunde würde er durchs Feuer gehen, aber bei fremden Menschen? Er hatte wahrlich genug eigene Probleme, mit denen er sich rumschlagen musste.  
>Und wo wir grad bei Problemen waren: Da war sein Hauptproblem, Dave Karofsky. Direkt vor ihm im Korridor. Mit einen Slushie in der Hand.<br>Kurt war schon drauf und dran, seine Augen zu schließen und sich dem unvermeidlichen zu stellen. Umso überraschter war er dann, als er sah, wie der Slushie nicht auf ihn landete, sondern auf - _Oh_, auf den Jungen von gestern. Diesen netten, wunderschönen, hilfsbereiten Jungen, den Kurt einfach nur verwundert anstarren konnte, zu perplex von der Tatsache, dass ihn jemand half und sogar fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Als er ihn - Blaine war doch sein Name, richtig? - den ganzen restlichen Tag über nicht gesehen hatte, hatte Kurt sich gegen Ende des Tages schon fast davon überzeugt, dass ihr Zusammentreffen nur ein Traum gewesen war. Pures Wunschdenken. Wie hätte es auch wahr sein sollen, dass da plötzlich ein fremder, hübscher Junge vor ihm steht und auch noch um sein Wohlergehen besort ist?  
>Aber wie es aussah hatte sich Kurt das doch nicht eingebildet (Gut zu wissen. Das wäre dann doch zu merkwürdig gewesen. Und das letzte, was Kurt brauchte, war, zu wissen, dass er langsam verrückt würde.).<br>Und der arme Kerl sah so aus, als ob er nicht wussste, was da gerade mit ihm passiert war - was natürlich gut möglich ist. Kurt ging davon aus, dass geslushied werden wirklich nicht auf jeder Highschool Tradition war. Das war wohmöglich nur hier der Fall.  
>Was ihn aber zu der Frage brachte, <span>warum<span> Karofsky den Neuen geslushied hat. Normalerweise hatten neue Schüler , wenn sie nicht sofort schlecht auffielen (was Blaine mit Sicherheit nicht tat) noch ein paar Tage mehr Eingewöhnungszeit, um zu ´zeigen, in welche Nische man fällt. Wenn der neue zum Beispiel im Footballteam landen würde, wäre es nicht logisch, wenn das Footballteam ihn schon am ersten Tag einen Slushie ins Gesicht geworfen hat. Theoretisch hätte Blaine also noch die Chance haben sollen, zu zeigen, ob er zu den beliebten Kids gehört oder eben ein Looser war. Das war eins der ungeschriebenen Gesetze auf der McKinley High.  
>Was konnte dieser Blaine also schon an seinem ersten Tag getan haben, dass Karofsky ihn-<p>

Oh

Hatte der Neandertaler etwa gesehen, wie Blaine Kurt gestern geholfen hatte, nachdem er ihn an den Spint geknallt hatte? War das der Grund? Weil endlich mal jemand ansatzweise _nett_ zu Kurt gewesen war und nicht einfach blind weggesehen hatte?  
>Eine Welle von Wut machte sich in Kurt breit.<br>'Was zum Teufel?' Was bitte hatte Karofsky für ein Problem? Welches _Recht_ nahm er sich herraus? Was bildete er sich ein? - Als Kurt aus seinen Gedanken schreckte und sah, wie Blaine immernoch irgendwie verloren da stand, wie ein nasser Welpe im Regen, versuchte er, tief durchzuatmen und sich zu beruhigen.  
>Mit großen Schritten, immernoch vor Wut schäumend, ging er auf Blaine zu. Das letzte, was er tun konnte, war dem Neuen wenigstens zu helfen, diesen verklebten, eisigen <em>Müll<em> abzuwaschen.  
>Zugegeben, bei ihren gestrigen zusammentreffen war Kurt nicht sehr eloquent rübergekommen (und das war noch untertrieben) - aber er war einfach zu geschockt. Immerhin passiert es nciht jeden Tag, dass ein - schöner, netter, <em>heißer <em>- Junge ihn anspricht (Kann sein, dass Kurt sich wiederholt, aber diesen Fakt kann er nicht oft genug ausdrücken - Blaine hatte _IHN_ angesprochen. Und nicht, um irgendwelche Witze über ihn zu machen. Oder ihn zu demütigen. Nein, um ihm zu helfen).  
>Aber Kurt war am abschweifen, zurück zu Blaine - der selbst vollgeslushied noch <em>super gut aussah, 'Oh meine Gaga, Kurt Fokus!<em> _Du hast bis jetzt noch nicht mal 5 Worte mit dem Jungen gewechselt!'_  
>Doch er kam nicht umhin, zu denken, dass Blaine wie ein begossener – niedlicher - Welpe aussah. Und auch, wenn Kurt nicht unbedingt ein Hunde-Mensch war (in der großen Hunde vs. Katzen - Debatte war er, wenn er sich entscheiden müsste, eher für Katzen. Aber eigentlich waren er und Haustiere nie eine gute Idee. Man denke nur mal an das Goldfisch-Debakel 1998...), konnte er einfach nicht anders, als zu denken, wie süß Blaine grade war.<br>Okay. Aber zurück zur Realität.  
>Kurt stand nun direkt vor Blaine und als dessen Verwirrung darüber - die Verwirrung über die Slushie-Geschichte war ihm aber immer noch deutlich anzusehen - nachließ, machte sich ein blendendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit, ein Lächeln, welches Kurts Herz schneller schlugen ließ, als wie er er für Gesund betrachten würde.<br>,,Ku-" Bevor Blaine zu Ende reden konnte, hatte Kurt ihn schon ohne was zu sagen am Ärmel gepackt und zog ihn hinter sich her auf den Weg zur nächsten Toilette. "-rt...?" Blaine ließ sich sofort mitziehen. "Wo gehen wir hin?"  
>"Toilette.", antwortete Kurt nur kurz angebunden, als sich eine erneute Welle von Wut in ihn breit machte. Am Liebsten hätte er los geschrien (Jetzt wurden also schon <em>fremde <em>Leute, die nur mit ihm redeten, geslushied.).  
>Aber ein Teil der Wut verflüchtigte sich einfach, als Kurt spürte, wie Blaine seine Hand gedreht hatte und seine Finger sicher um die Hand von Kurt legte. Er gab sein Bestes, nicht Knallrot anzulaufen, weil - Oh Mein Gott, <em>er hält Händchen mit Blaine.<em> Kurt versuchte, nicht zu viel darein zu lesen. Wirklich.

Blaine wusste immer noch nicht so Recht, was da genau gerade passiert war. Aber im Moment konnte er beim besten Willen nicht darüber nachdenken, den _oh_, Kurts Finger in seinen Haaren.  
>Er war mehr als verwirrte gewesen, als plötzlich jemand vor ihm stand. Und als er durch seine mit Slushie verklebten Wimpern erkennen konnte, wer es war, konnte er ein Lächeln einfach nicht stoppen. Gerade, als Blaine ihn begrüßen wollte, hatte Kurt ihn schon am Ärmel gepackt und weg gezogen. Und Blaine folgte ihm, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.<br>Es stellte sich heraus, dass Kurt ihn in die nächste Mädchentoilette geschleppt hatte (und okay, darauf hätte Blaine ja auch selber kommen können. Aber es passierte ihm nun mal nicht täglich, dass er mit einem Eisgetränk voll geschüttet wird.).  
>Blaine saß auf einem kleinen Hocker (der praktischerweise schon im Raum stand...), Kopf hinten über gebeugt in ein Waschbecken, während Kurt direkt neben ihm stand und absurde Mengen an Fructose&amp;Maissirup aus seinen Haaren wuchs und die Weise, wie sich seine Finger dabei anfühlten, perfekt gepflegt und zart aussehend, aber trotzdem irgendwie stark... 'Okay Mister, stopp den Gedankengang!'<br>Wenn Blaine seine Augen öffnete, konnte er direkt Kurts Gesicht sehen, ganz nah, mit einem Ausdruck hoher Konzentration, während er versuchte, Blaine's Mopp von lockigen, widerspenstigen Haar (Vielleicht hätte er doch seine Dalton-Frisur behalten sollen und wäre mal Besser beim Haargel geblieben - eventuell wäre dann die Mehrheit des Slushies an seinem "Haar-Helm", wie David seine Frisur immer liebevoll nannte, abgeprallt. Blaine schnaubte kurz bei diesen Gedanken.) zu reinigen.  
>(Und nur mal als Anmerkung nebenbei, Kurts Augen waren von so viel nahem sogar noch atemberaubender - Aber okay, das war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, darüber nachzudenken, Blaine!)<br>,,Du machst das sehr gut.", sagte Blaine schließlich in die Stille hinein.  
>Kurt lächelte trocken. ,,Ich habe ja auch viel Übung darin."<br>Blaine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wollte dazu gerade etwas sagen, als plötzlich die Schulklingel ertönte. Blaine Augen weiteten sich. ,,Oh nein, du kommst zu spät- Du solltest gehen! Und ich komme auch zu spät-" Er wollte sich aufrichten, wurde aber mit sanfter Gewalt von Kurt wieder zurück gedrückt. ,, Keine Sorge, die Lehrer hier verstehen das. Du musst einfach nur den Slushie erwähnen." ,,Sicher? Ich will nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst, Kurt!" ,,Glaub mir, es ist okay." Und diesmal lächelte Kurt richtig, woraufhin es Blaine jedwegen Protest erstarb.  
>Kurt holte aus seiner Schultasche eine kleine Flasche Shampoo heraus. Blaine sah ihn fragend an und er zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Immer vorbereitet sein...", sagte er und wurde rot. Er öffnete die Flasche und drückte etwas Shampoo in seine Hände. Während er die Masse in Blaine Haare ein massierte - und falls es jemanden interessiert, dass fühlte sich einfach nur <em>himmlisch<em> an - und sorgfältig ausspülte, hörte Blaine ihn sagen: ,, Unglaublich, du wurdest schon an deinem zweiten Tag geslushied. Dabei bist du nicht mal im Glee-Club." Der letzte Teil war nur gemurmelt, und Blaine war sich nicht sicher, ob er Kurt unter dem rauschenden Wasser richtig verstanden hatte, also ging er nur auf den ersten Teil ein, als er aufstand und sich mit Papiertüchern, die Kurt ihm reichte, die Haare so gut es ging trocknete. ,, Hey, wenigstens war es ein Kirsch-Slush, ein Favorit! Und er passt gut zu meinem Hemd...?" Blaine versuchte es mit einem schiefen Lächeln und zeigte auf sein definitiv ruiniertes und wirklich unangenehm klebriges - '_Iuh_'- Hemd.  
>Er sah, wie der Anflug eines Lächelns auf Kurts Gesicht erschien, aber genauso schnell wieder verschwand, als sein Blick auf Blaines Hemd ging.<br>,,Es ist fleckig und vollkommen durchnässt, so kannst du unmöglich rumlaufen!", sagte Kurt, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Blaine, während er erneut in seiner Tasche herum kramte.  
>,,Hier!" Kurt hielt Blaine einen nachtblauen Cardigan entgegen. Blaine nahm ihn breit Lächelnd in die Hand.<br>,,Du solltest ab jetzt vorsichtshalber immer ein zweites Paar Klamotten mitnehmen."  
>,,Das passiert hier also öfter?"<br>Kurt lachte humorlos auf und gab ihm einen Blick nach dem Motto "Was denkst du denn?".  
>,,Oh."<br>Beide sahen sich kurze Zeit an.  
>Kurt räusperte sich verlegen. ,,Ich...geh dann mal...Zum Unterricht...ähm jah..."<br>Er stand schon an der Tür, als Blaine sagte:,, Hey Kurt! Vielen Dank! Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich ohne dich jetzt getan hätte! Ich geb ihn dir morgen zurück." Blaine hob den Cardigan in seiner Hand hoch.  
>Kurt, immernoch leicht rot, nickte nur, lächelte kurz - Blaine hätte es fast nicht gesehen, hätte er Kurts Geischt nicht die ganze Zeit stark fixiert, so schnell war es wieder verschwunden - und verließ das Bad.<br>Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Blaine, wo er hier nur gelandet war.  
>Er zog vorsichtig sein verschmutztes Hemd aus - 'Schade drum' Der Nerd in ihm hatte es gekauft, weil es ein schönes Gryffindor-Rot hatte. 'Die Flecken sind da mit Sicherheit nicht mehr raus zu bekommen...'.<br>Blaine zog Kurts Cardigan an, er passte recht gut, vielleicht ein wenig zu lang an den Ärmeln.  
>Blaine atmete ein. Er roch nach Sommerregen.<p>

Er roch nach _Heimat_.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3:

Das ist in der letzten Folge passiert:

_Während bei New Directions immer noch das selbe Drama wie sonst auch läuft, wurde Blaine schon an seinem zweiten Tag auf der McKinley High von Karofsky geslushied - sogar noch, bevor er zum Mittagessen gehen konnte (was schade ist, denn es gab _Tots_). Blaine weiß nicht, warum das passiert war, Kurt hat aber einen Verdacht, weshalb es Karofsky plötzlich auf den Neuen abgesehen hatte. _

_Apropos Kurt, der hat Blaine geholfen, den Slush aus seinen Haaren zu waschen. Und er lieh ihm sogar seinen Ersatz-Pulli. Was komisch ist, denn Kurt verleiht seine Klamotten eigentlich an niemanden. Niemals. Huh._

Und das habt ihr verpasst, bei GLEE!

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel ist niemals hibbelig. Nein. Warum sollte er auch? Vor allem in der Schule hatte er doch gar keinen Grund dafür.<p>

Normalerweise.

(Glücklicherweise musste er nicht hart daran arbeiten, es bei der Glee Club Probe zu verbergen, da a) er ein ausgezeichneter Schauspieler war und b) so traurig es klingen mag, ihn gerade sowieso keiner beachtete.)

Den ganzen Tag über hatte Kurt wirklich versucht, runter zu kommen. Selbst die täglichen Beleidigungen der Neandertaler konnten das nicht ändern.

Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, an den Anfang des Tages zu denken. An _Blaine_. Und das er ihn morgen definitiv wieder sehen würde (Kurt hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, den Neuen heute überhaupt wieder zu treffen. Immerhin hatte er ihn Gestern nach ihrem Zusammentreffen den ganzen Tag über nicht mehr gesehen gehabt. Und mit Sicherheit hatte jemand wie Blaine schnell jemand anderen zum reden & herumführen gefunden, jemand _besseren_, jemand, der nicht ganz unten in der Hierarchie der Highschool stand.). Aber er hatte Blaine wiedergesehen (Zugegeben: nicht unter den besten Umständen, aber _trotzdem_). Und er würde Blaine definitiv Morgen wieder sehen. Das hatte er gesagt. Er musste Kurt ja noch seinen Cardigan wiedergeben - Und Hölle, Kurt wusste immer noch nicht, welcher Teufel ihn da geritten hatte. Kurt Hummel verleiht seine Klamotten nicht! Schon gar nicht an jemanden in dieser Hinterweltlerschule. Schon gar nicht an jemand Fremden.

Doch irgendetwas war einfach an Blaine. Kurt konnte es sich nicht direkt erklären, aber Blaine war einfach... er schien anders, als die Anderen. Er hatte etwas an sich, eine bestimmte Aura.

Nicht zu vergessen, dass der Junge auch noch atemberaubend aussah. Diese Augen. Die _Augenbrauen_, die ridikül wirken müssten, aber irgendwie einfach liebenswert waren. Am Klamottenstil könnte man noch ein wenig feilen, aber es gab weitaus schlechteres hier (Rachel Berry etwa). Die Harre – und _oh meine Gaga_, Kurt hatte sie **angefasst**!

Und er sollte Blaine sagen, dass es weniger Gel benutzen sollte. Am Besten vielleicht auch gar keins... Nicht etwa, weil Kurt sich vorstellte, die ganze Zeit seine Finger durch Blaines Haare zu streifen und das mit gar keinem Haarprodukt drin einfacher ging. Natürlich nicht. Wenn Blaine die falsche Menge an Haargel in seine Haare macht, würde seine Frisur einfach nur aussehen, wie die von Mr. Schue, und das konnte er Blaine doch nicht zumuten. Nicht, dass die Frisur von Mr. Schue schlecht war. Kurt hatte definitiv keine Abneigung gegen Schues Haare, wie Sue Sylvester sie hatte oder so... Okay, na gut! Kurt hätte am Liebsten, dass Blaine seine Haare frei von allem lässt, weil er wirklich gerne seine Locken nehmen und 'Boing' machen würde.

'Gaga, Kurt Hummel, reiß dich zusammen! Du hast gerade mal 2 Mal mit dem Jungen geredet. Und er hat sogar schon einen Slushie abbekommen, wegen dir!'

Nach dem ganzen Debakel letztes Jahr mit Finn, und dann das mit Sam, wollte er sich nochmal so etwas ersparen.

Das Problem war einfach, Kurt verguckt sich viel zu schnell, viel zu hart.

Er versuchte, sich zusammen zu reißen und zu konzentrieren (und diesmal wirklich aufzuhören, an Blaine zu denken), als Mr. Schue pünktlich zum Klingeln durch die Tür kam, gefolgt von

-_**Oh**_.

(Und nur, um das mal angemerkt zu haben: Kurts Cardigan stand ihm wirklich gut. Verdammt.) 

* * *

><p>„Leute! Wir haben heute einen neuen Schüler hier.", informierte Mr. Schuester den Glee Club, als er durch die Tür kam und sich vor Ihnen stellte. Blaine stellte sich neben Mr. Schuester und lächelte die anderen Schüler an, während der Spanischlehrer weiter redete: „Darum möchte ich, dass ihr ihn herzlich willkommen heißt und ihm das Gefühl gibt, hier im Club zu Hause zu sein, so wie jeder von euch sich hier zu Hause fühlt."<p>

„Mr. Schue, sie verhalten sich grad so, als ob Sie ihn schon in den Club gelassen haben!", sagte eine Brünette in der ersten Reihe, die neben einem großen Jungen in Football-Jacke saß (Und hatte sie da ein _Rentier_ auf ihrem Pullover?).

„Natürlich nicht, Rachel. Das ist eine Gruppenentscheidung, und Blaine hier ist vorbereitet, uns etwas vor zu singen, nicht wahr?", klopfte Mr. Schuester Blaine auf den Rücken und lächelte breit. Blaine trat einen Schritt vor und nickte. Er setzte ein großes, charmantes Lächeln auf und sagte mit einem Winken: „Hallo, ich bin Blaine! Und ich singe heute vor, weil ich wirklich gerne in den Glee-Club kommen würde." Er begann, sich die Leute vor ihm anzusehen. Manche sahen uninteressiert aus, andere lächelten. Wenigstens sah keiner mörderisch aus oder wirklich unfreundlich. (Und Blaine hatte es nicht Nötig, nervös zu sein. Ohne eingebildet klingen zu wollen, er kannte sein Talent. Er war immerhin nicht umsonst Lead Singer bei den Warblers gewesen. Singen war seine Leidenschaft. Er konnte es.) Dann fielen seine Augen auf  
>-Oh.<p>

_**Kurt.**_ Blaines Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als er Kurts verwunderten Blick sah.  
>„Kurt, hi!" Er winkte ihm zu, während alle Köpfe im Raus sich zu Kurt drehten, der, wie es aussah, ein wenig rot anlief, aber es trotzdem noch schaffte, ein klein wenig zurück zu winken. „Du bist also im Glee-Club? Cool.", grinste Blaine noch breiter.<p>

„Ihr kennt euch?", sagte die Brünette – Rachel, wenn Blaine sich recht erinnerte – wieder, die Frage an Kurt gerichtet, während der Rest von New Directions interessiert von Blaine zu Kurt hin und her schaute.  
>„Wir..." Kurt räusperte sich kurz und redete weiter, seine Stimme fester, „- wir sind uns ein Paar Mal im Korridor begegnet."<p>

Blaine musste weiter Lächeln.

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, sagte Mr. Schuester: „Also, geben wir die Bühne frei für Blaine." Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der ersten Reihe und wow, Mr. Schuester schien sich wirklich zu freuen, dass sich Leute für seinen Club interessierten. Er hörte ja gar nicht mehr auf, zu Lächeln.  
>Blaine nickte grinsend. „Okay." Genau DAS war es, was er liebte: Performen. Singen. <em>Musik machen<em>. Nicht mal unbedingt vor Leuten. Auch nur für sich selber ist es genug.

* * *

><p>Kurt war gespannt. Sehr gespannt. Nicht nur, dass Blaine nett ist und gut aussieht, er singt auch noch. Und ohne Voreingenommen seien zu wollen, hatte Kurt das Gefühl, dass er darin recht gut sein würde.<p>

Er versuchte allerdings, den Neuen nicht zu offensichtlich anzustarren, als dieser sich zur Band drehte und den Gitarristen nach seiner Gitarre fragte (Kurt war sich nicht sicher, ob überhaupt mal jemand im Glee-Club – abgesehen von Artie, der immerhin Mitglied war, oder ist? Er sollte ihn mal fragen. - mit einem der Bandmitglieder, die ja irgendwie magischer weise immer da waren, wo man sie braucht, ein Wort gewechselt hatte), denn er konnte immer noch die neugierigen Blicke seine New Directions Kollegen spüren, die sich wohl fragten, woher und warm Kurt schon den Neuen kennt. Mercedes hatte einen Blick aufgesetzt, den Kurt ganz leicht als 'Oh, die Geschichte wirst du mir gefälligst später noch erzählen, white boy' interpretieren konnte.

Blaine hatte sich inzwischen auf einen Hocker in der Nähe des Pianos gesetzt, Gitarrengurt schon um seine Schulter geworfen. Eine Hand war schon professionell um den Hals der Gitarre, die andere auf dem Bauch, bereit, anzufangen. Er sah noch einmal Lächelnd in die Runde (die jetzt zum Glück alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Blaine gelegt hatten, und nicht mehr Kurt anstarrten, nur Finn warf ab und zu noch einen Seitenblick auf ihn.) und dann hörte Kurt die Anfangsmelodie eines Songs.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide <em>

Und oh, okay, Blaine kann singen.

_I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live.<em>

_If I was a musician, I don't know _

Er lachte ein wenig unsicher, wegen seiner Textänderung.

_Or a man who makes potions in  
>A travelling show<br>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song and this one's for you.<em>

Kurt starrte gebannt auf Blaines Finger, als diese flink über die Saiten glitten. (Er hatte 'Your Song' schon so oft gespielt, er könnte es im Schlaf.)

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
><em>_It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind<br>That I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is while you're in the world.<br>__I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
>Well a few of the verses<br>Well they've got me quite cross  
>But the sun's been quite kind<br>While I wrote this song  
>It's for people like you that keep it turned on.<em>

Kurt fand, die Gesichter, die Blaine während des Singens machte, waren mehr als nur liebenswert.

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten<br>If they're green or they're blue

Das ganze Lied über war Blaines Blick eher ziellos über New Directions geglitten, die Mitglieder anlächelnd, einen guten Eindruck vermitteln wollend, das Lied rüberbringen wollend.  
>Aber bei der Zeile hatte Blaine seinen Blick nur auf Kurt fixiert, sein Lächeln wurde etwas breiter, seine Augen glitzerten.<p>

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.<em>

Und Kurt blieb die Luft weg.  
>Es war bestimmt nur ein Zufall gewesen, dass Blaine ihn dabei direkt angesehen hatte, seine Augen ihn fast durchbohrten. Sicherlich.<br>Wahrscheinlich war es auch nur Kurts Einbildung.  
>'Werd jetzt nicht rot. Werd nicht rot! Oh Gaga.'<br>Blaine lächelte ihn noch einmal Breit an (während Kurt doch rot geworden war – verdammt sei seine helle, makellose Porzellan- Haut! Und auf den Boden sah.) und wandte seinen Blick dann wieder dem ganzen Publikum zu.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
>That I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

Blaine legte noch mehr Gefühl in seine Stimme und wiederholte die den Refrain erneut.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
>That I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is  
>How wonderful my life is<br>Now you're in the world._

Er spielte noch ein paar Töne und streifte dann die Gitarre ab, jetzt ein wenig unsicher (nur, weil er selber weiß, dass er es kann, heißt das ja nicht, dass New Directions ihn gut finden würde), in die Runde.

Kurt fing an, zu applaudieren, und die anderen folgten.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, ich denke, der Applaus spricht für sich. Willkommen bei den New Directions!", stand Mr. Schuester auf und schüttelte Blaines Hand. „Danke, Sir.". Blaine drehte sich zu der Gruppe. „Es freut mich, hier zu sein." Er konnte gar nicht mehr mit den Grinsen aufhören.<br>Nach allem, was ihm in den letzten Wochen passiert war, hatte er trotzdem noch die Chance, mit anderen Leuten Musik zu machen.

„Kennst du denn schon die anderen, Blaine?" „Oh nein, außer Kurt kenne ich noch keinen." Blaine suchte wieder Kurts Blick und zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu. „Dann lass sie mir dich vorstellen, und dann fangen wir mit der Probe an. Ich bin sicher, du wirst dich hier schnell einfinden und wohl fühlen im Club!"  
>Mr. Schuester fing von Links an. Die Brünette, die schon am Anfang der Stunde gesprochen hatte, Rachel (und Mr. Schue machte schnell mit der Vorstellung weiter, als Rachel gerade den Mund öffnete, um mit Sicherheit wieder einen ihrer Monologe zu halten), der große (wirklich große), sportliche Kerl neben ihr, Finn, neben Kurt saß Mercedes, die ihn freundlich an nickte, dann Tina und Mike, die beide winkten, Quinn, ein hübsches blondes Mädchen in Cheerleaderuniform, Sam, mit einer Justin Bieber Frisur und – okay, die Haarfarbe war definitiv nicht echt, das sah doch ein Blinder- , zwei weitere Cheerleader, Santana – die ihn definitiv flirtend anzwinkerte, und Brittany, die eher so aussah, als ob sie mit ihren Gedanken gerade ganz wo anders war, und schließlich ein Junge im Rollstuhl. „Und das ist Artie." Artie sagte „Yo!" und machte mit seiner Hand ein, was Blaine dachte war vielleicht ein Gangzeichen? Aber er war sich da nicht so sicher. Blaine runzelte kurz die Stirn und fragte sich, ob Artie vielleicht irgendwie aus dem Ghetto-Teil von Lima kommt. Dann fragte er sich allerdings, ob es in Lima überhaupt einen Ghetto-Teil gibt. Und, ob Artie sich klar war, dass der ganze Hemd-Strickjacken-Klamottenstil nicht wirklich Hand in Hand ging mit der Lima Ghetto Sache.<br>Blaine wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zu einem Platz in der Nähe von Kurt machen (am Liebsten _neben _ihm, aber da saß schon Mercedes, wenn er sich die Namen richtig gemerkt hatte), als die zweite blonde Cheerleaderin – 'Brittany war das, richtig?' - sagte: „Ist das denn jetzt Mr. Schues Sohn? Sie haben die selben Haare." Blaine legte den Kopf schief und sah sie an.  
>Bevor jemand anderes aber etwas sagen konnte, lächelte Blaine Brittany charmant an. ,, Nein, ich bin mir recht sicher, dass ich nicht sein Sohn bin."<p>

* * *

><p>Zu der Zeit, als Glee Club Probe zu Ende ging, war Mr. Schue ganz hingerissen von Blaine. Der Mann lächelte erfreut, jedes mal, wenn Blaine das Wort ergriff, um Songs vorzuschlagen, etwas über Tanzmoves zu sagen, oder etwas zur Harmonie beizutragen. Denn er machte das mit Respekt, und erwartete nicht, dass alle taten, was er sagt, komme was wolle, so, wie es gewisse andere Glee-Mitglieder immer erwarteten (Rachel.).<p>

Als alle ihre Sachen zusammen packten, wollte Blaine sich gerade zu Kurt drehen. Doch bevor er etwas zu dem Jungen sagen konnte, wurde er schon von der Seite angesprochen. „Dude, Blaine, hey!". Blaine drehte sich um. Vor ihm waren Finn – Wow, groooßer Kerl. Blaine kam sich neben ihm beinahe Hobbit-mäßig vor. - , Artie und Sam.

Blaine lächelte sie freundlich an.  
>„Also ähm... Wir freuen uns, dass du in den Glee-Club willst! Das ist echt cool, Mann... Nur, also, wir wollen nur sicher gehen, ob du dir Sicher bist...Ich mein-", fing Finn an, und Blaine zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „ Im Glee-Club hier sein ist nicht immer einfach. Und da du neu hier bist, ich schätze mal, du weißt noch nicht, wie das hier läuft. Es ist nur, hier im Glee-Club zu sein könnte deinen noch nicht mal existierenden Ruf hier auf der McKinley zerstören... New Directions – Mitglieder sind nicht gerade die Beliebtesten... Klar, da sind Ausnahmen. Ich bin beliebt, weil ich bin der Quarterback, und es kann ja sein, dass du auch ins Football-Team willst. Oder in irgendein anderes Team und - „ „Finn.", stieß ihn Artie leicht in die Rippen, um den Football-Spieler vom Abschweifen zu halten.<br>„Oh ja. Also, was ich damit sagen will, wir haben gehört, dass du heute schon geslushied wurdest. Und, wenn du im Glee-Club bist, wird das nur mehr werden! Damit du das schon mal weißt."

„Wir wollen jetzt nicht sagen,dass du bei New Directions nicht willkommen wollen dir nur sagen, wie die Fakten sind!", warf Artie ein. „Schlaf einfach nochmal drüber.", sagte der Blonde - 'Jup, auf jeden Fall gefärbt!' - mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

„Okay, also wir sehn uns morgen, Dude!", schloss Finn ihre Rede.  
>Und dann waren die Jungs auch schon wieder weg (Aber nicht, bevor Finn ihn zum Abschied auf den Rücken geklopft hatte. Und Autsch, ja, definitiv ein Football-Player! Was ist aus dem guten, alten Handschütteln zum Abschied geworden?) .<br>Blaine wollte sich noch zu Kurt umdrehen, aber der war leider auch schon weg.

* * *

><p>Als Blaine abends eine Runde um den Block lief – Er mochte es, an ein paar Abenden in der Woche eine halbe Stunde zu joggen, um an seiner Lungenkapazität fürs Singen zu arbeiten – und dabei Mulans „I'll Make A Man Out Of You" vor sich hin summte, dachte er an seinen Schultag zurück. An Glee-Club. An <em>Kurt<em>.

Und an das, was ihm die Jungs nach der Probe gesagt hatten.

Einen Slushie im Gesicht konnte er durchaus wegstecken. Vor allem, wenn er daran dachte, wie Kurt lächelte, als Blaine ihn beim Vorsingen angesehen hatte.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Don't ever look back - No regrets, just love

Kapitel 4:

Das ist in der letzten Folge passiert:

_Finn hatte mit Kurt geredet, als der ein Duet mit Sam singen wollte. Am Ende sang Kurt ein Duet mit sich selbst.  
>Und keiner scheint zu merken, dass Kurt einsam ist.<em>

_Ach so, Blaine ist jetzt bei New Directions, nachdem er sein Vorsingen erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht hatte._

_Er hatte zwar keine Chance mehr gehabt, mit Kurt zu reden, aber dafür kamen ein paar der anderen Jungs auf ihn zu, was nett war. Sie sagten ihm, dass er sich das mit dem Glee-Club ruhig nochmal überlegen kann (oder so etwas in der Art. Blaine war sich nicht sicher, ob das der Punkt war, auf den Finn hinaus wollte.), was merkwürdig war._

Und das habt ihr verpasst, bei GLEE

* * *

><p><span>Vor einem Monat:<span>

Blaine seufzte und lehnte seine Wange auf seine Hand während er auf die alte, zerknitterte Ausgabe von 'The Magicians Nephew' starrte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ruhig, und er war glücklich über die Einsamkeit, welche in einem Internat wirklich schwer zu finden war.

Vor seinem Schulwechsel hier her war es Blaine gewohnt, allein zu sein und mit keinem über seine Probleme reden zu können.

Aber hier in Dalton? Hier war es anders. Blaine hatte nur langsam begriffen, wie das ganze "Internat-Support-System" (Davids Worte dazu) unter den Schülern funktioniert (Wes serviert jeden Dienstag vor einer Chemie-Klausur Tee in seinem Zimmer; Jeff neigt dazu, auf Leute zuzugehen und sie zu umarmen, wenn sie „so aussehen, als ob sie es brauchen"). Leute waren hier für einen da, fragten, wie es einem geht und wollten es auch wirklich wissen.

Die neu gefundene Einsamkeit gab ihm aber auch viel zu viele Möglichkeiten zum nachdenken. Und das würde er heute am liebsten ganz lassen.  
>Er seufzte erneut und blätterte um, ohne die Worte auf der Seite überhaupt registriert zu haben.<p>

„Er hat uns noch nicht bemerkt, sollten wir besorgt sein, Wesley?"

„Oh ja David, wir sollten sehr besorgt sein."

Blaine sah vom Buch auf, als Wes und David sich gegenüber von ihn setzten. „Kann ich euch behilflich sein?", fragte er, immer höflich.

„Wir würden gerne wissen, was los ist.", fing David an und beide sahen Blaine besorgt an.

„Gar nichts ist los.", sagte Blaine einfach nur und wandte sich wieder _The Magicians Nephew_ zu.

Wes nahm ihn das Buch aus der Hand, achtete aber darauf, die Seite, auf der Blaine gerade war, zu behalten, und legte es auf den Tisch.  
>„Sie können uns nicht anlügen, Mr. Anderson.", sagte er und fing an, mit seinen Fingern aufzuzählen: " Du hast dein Frühstück heute morgen kaum angefasst. Und zum Mittag hast du nicht mal Pommes genommen. Pommes, Blaine! Du liebst Pommes. Du würdest dich ausschließlich von ihnen ernähren, wenn wir dich nicht davon abhalten würden."<br>„Du hast heute in Geschichte eine Frage falsch beantwortet.", fügte David hinzu. „Und bei der Warblers-Probe heute Nachmittag hast du kaum gesungen."  
>„Und bist kein einziges Mal auf irgendein Möbelstück gesprungen.", machte Wes weiter. „Und jetzt liest du Narnia."<p>

„Und?", zog Blaine beide Augenbrauen hoch.  
>„Wir alle wissen, dass das dein Äquivalent ist zu einem Mädchen, was ihre Sorgen in einem großen Becher Ben und Jerry's ertrinkt."<br>„Blaine, Blaine, Blaine.", schüttelte Wes den Kopf. „Adrett, selbst wenn du Trübsal bläst.

„Ich blase kein Trübsal.", murmelte Blaine und nahm das Buch wieder in die Hand.  
>„Doch, tust du.", sagte David. „Und jetzt leg bitte deine literarische Trostnahrung weg und erzähl uns, was los ist."<p>

„Wir wollen dir helfen!"

Blaine seufzte.

* * *

><p>Die Erinnerung kam zu Blaine zurück, als er Freitag morgens in diesen dösenden Zustand war, zwischen wach sein und weiter schlafen.<br>Das war der Tag gewesen, an dem er Wes und David erzählt hatte, dass er Dalton verlassen muss. Kaum zu glauben, dass das Gespräch schon fast einen Monat her war. Und drei Wochen später hatte er, mit all seinen Sachen bepackt, seine Schule -seinen Rückzugsort- verlassen.  
>Die ganze Woche über, die er jetzt schon auf der McKinley-High war, hatte er die Warbler, Dalton, seine Freunde unglaublich vermisst. Aber er wollte ihnen nicht zu Last fallen, sie nicht nerven. Darum hatte er sich noch nicht bei ihnen gemeldet. Er hatte Unmengen von verpassten Anrufen und Nachrichten auf seinem Handy, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, darauf zu antworten.<p>

Blaines Leben auf der McKinley war anders, als er es zunächst erwartet hatte.

Blaine gewann Darwin einen ganz neuen Respekt ab: Es schien, als ob jeder auf der McKinley High das "Überleben des Best angepassten" als sein inoffizielles Motto übernommen hatte (Allerdings war sich Blaine nicht so sicher, ob über die Hälfte der Schüler überhaupt wussten, wer Darwin war...).

In einem Club wie New Directions zu sein war ebenfalls vollkommen anders, als zu den Warblern zu gehören. Nicht unbedingt schlechter. Einfach _anders. _

In New Directions singen sie, um sich selbst auszudrücken. Blaine war nie gut damit, über seine Gefühle zu reden. Er konnte sie viel besser singen. Und in New Directions konntest du anscheinend genau das tun.

Merkwürdig war: Keiner hörte so wirklich auf Mr. Schuester, aber gleichzeitig lief es im Glee-Club trotzdem noch respektvoll ab. Wie genau das funktionierte, dahinter musste Blaine noch kommen.

Es war schwer, sich an New Directions' vollkommen einzigartige Herangehensweise und Organisation zu gewöhnen.  
>Mr. Schuester (und ja, alle anderen nannten ihn 'Mr. Schue', aber Blaine nicht. Es kam ihm irgendwie respektlos vor.) schien für die ganze Woche eine Arbeitsanweisung zu geben, und dann änderte er sie im Laufe der Woche einfach so ohne einen bestimmten Grund.<br>Er ließ sie ausgefeilte Tanznummern aufführen, mit Kostümen und Licht und einer Choreographie, die ewig dauert, um sie sich auszudenken, und dann, nachdem New Directions die Moves perfektioniert und vorgeführt hatte (vor keinem Publikum!), ging Mr. Schuester einfach zum nächsten Lied und zur nächsten Nummer über.  
>Er schien nicht mal einen Plan für Sectionals zu haben (Wes wäre mehr als nur schockiert, wenn er das wüsste. Er würde wahrscheinlich seinen geliebten Hammer nach Mr. Schuester werfen dafür. Der Vorstand der Warbler hatte schon mindestens ein halbes Jahr vorher eine ausgefeilte Songliste.) und der allgemeine Konsens zwischen den Glee-Club Mitgliedern war anscheinend, dass sie froh sein könnten, wenn sie mit der Songliste schon eine Woche (!) vor den Sectionals beginnen würden (Wes würde einen Herzinfakt bekommen. Thad wahrscheinlich auch. David wohl eher nicht. Er war gelassener, als seine 2 Mit-Leiter. Er würde drüber lachen.).<p>

Das alles schien New Directions übrigens kein bisschen zu beunruhigen.

Da war auch noch die Tatsache, dass Blaine mitten im Schuljahr her gekommen war. Er kannte weder seine Lehrer, noch seine Klassenkameraden.  
>Jeder kannte sich schon untereinander (manchmal sogar seit dem Kindergarten), wodurch Blaine sich nur noch mehr wie ein Außenseiter fühlte. Und wann immer er sich als ein Mitglied des Glee-Clubs vorstellte bekam er dafür statt einer Gegenvorstellung nur einen mitleidigen Blick. Und dann machten die Leute Ausreden, um so schnell wie möglich von ihm weg zu kommen. Blaine hatte gedacht, dass die Rede, die er nach seiner ersten Glee-Probe von Finn bekommen hatte, übertrieben war und sie einfach nur bescheiden sein wollten, als sie sagten, der Glee-Club wäre nicht sehr populär (In Dalton waren die Warbler wie <em>Rockstars!<em> 'Du bist wirklich nicht mehr in Kansas, Dorothy.'), es war sogar schlimmer als das.

Niemand interessierte sich auch nur ein bisschen dafür, was New Directions tat (abgesehen von einem komischen Jungen namens Jacob, der anscheinend _alles_ was in der Schule ablief, auf Video aufnahm? Blaine war sich bei ihm noch nicht ganz so sicher, was er da eigentlich tat...).

Aber alles in allem war Blaines Woche - abgesehen von seinem ersten und bis jetzt sogar einzigen Slushie - relativ ruhig verlaufen:

* * *

><p>Mittwoch:<p>

Er hatte Blaine den ganzen Tag über gesehen – leicht zu erkennen als ein neues Gesicht – und nach Jahren von uninteressierten, unmotivierten Schülern war Will positiv überrascht mit den flüssigen Antworten, die Blaine in Spanisch gegeben hatte.

Er sah Blaine in den Korridoren, ruhig und sich durch die Schülermassen hindurch schlängelnd.

Blaine ist gutaussehend, hatte Will den ganzen Tag gedacht, wann immer er ihn erblickte, aber gutaussehend auf diese Old-School-Weise, die ihn an klassische 50er-Jahre Filme erinnerte.

Was Will außerdem noch an Blaine aufgefallen war, war, dass er Freude direkt aus seiner Musik bekam. Als der Junge angefangen hatte, zu singen, merkte man einfach, wie wichtig sie ihm war. Es ging nicht nur darum, sich durch einen Song auszudrücken (auch, wenn das einen großen Teil ausmachte), es ging auch um das performen, darum, ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter der Zuhörer zu zaubern, sie in den Bann der Musik zu ziehen, ihnen dadurch _Freude_ zu bringen.

Es brachte Will dazu, sich ein wenig zurück zu setzen und einfach nur zu beobachten, gar nicht mal unbedingt die Stimmer zu hören, sondern das Lied eher zu _sehen_.  
>Blaine erinnerte ihn dabei ein wenig an Rachel – minus das anmaßende Verhalten, wobei das noch abzuwarten blieb -, denn Blaine verschlingt die Aufmerksamkeit, als wäre er verhungert. Als würde er nur dafür Leben.<p>

"So Schuster, ich habe gehört, dass der neue Hobbit dem Glee-Club beigetreten ist.", kam Sue ins Lehrerzimmer, sich an Will's Tisch setzend und seine Gedanken unterbrechend.

Will sah von seiner Zeitung auf und runzelte die Stirn. "Der Hobbit...? Sue, ich denke nicht, dass Sie Schüler so nennen sollten. - An sich denke ich, sie sollten gar keine Spitznamen geben... Oder am Besten gleich mit niemanden mehr reden. Für immer.- Aber wenn Sie damit unseren neuen Schüler Blaine Anderson meinen, dann ja, der ist dem Glee-Club beigetreten."

"Anderson, das ist Hobbits Nachname?" Mr. Schue öffnete den Mund, um ihr nochmal zu sagen, wie unpassend es war, Schülern solche Namen zu geben, aber dann beantwortete er ihre Frage einfach nur mit einem Nicken - bei Sue war Hopfen und Malz verloren - und wandte sich wieder seiner Zeitung – und seinen Gedanken- zu.

_' Blaine Anderson also.' _, dachte Sue interessiert.

* * *

><p>Blaines Onkel, Joseph Anderson, hatte zu seinen Lebzeiten eine erfolgreich laufende Firma aufgebaut, die durch immenses Glück an der Börse schon von Anfang an viel Geld abwarf. Und auch, wenn die Firma 'Anderson &amp; Stone' sehr bekannt war, hatte Blaine nicht damit gerechnet, dass irgendjemand in Lima sie kennen würde, geschweige denn seinen Nachnamen mit viel Geld verbinden konnte.<p>

Da hatte er aber die Rechnung ohne Sue Sylvester gemacht.

Diese konnte natürlich nicht zulassen, dass jemand aus einer so wohlhabenden, einflussreichen Familie in diesen Gesangs-Rumgehopse-Pseudo-Club war (das würde ihr Vorhaben, den Club zu zerstören, wirklich nur unnötig in die Länge ziehen).

Also brauchte sie einen Plan, wie sie den Hobbit mit dem Will Schuester – Gedächtnis - Haar aus der kleinen Gesangsgruppe bekam (Natürlich tat es ihr ein wenig Leid für Porcelain, denn sie hatte sofort gemerkt, wie verzaubert dieser vom Hobbit war, aber das hier war Krieg, und Krieg verlangte nach Opfern).

Und so machte sich Sue Sylvester ans Intrigen schmiegen (nicht, dass sie lange für so etwas brauchte. Sie war immerhin eine Meisterin.).

* * *

><p>Blaine lachte und wanderte davon.<p>

Kurt mochte es, mit Blaine zu reden. Den ganzen Tag über hatten sie sich über verschiedene Dinge unterhalten, in den Pausen, zwischen den Stunden. Obwohl Blaines Spint nicht im selben Flur war wie Kurt's, hatte es Blaine trotzdem immer geschafft, irgendwie in der Nähe von Kurt aufzutauchen, und ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.  
>Kurt war darüber positiv verwundert und mehr als erfreut. Nach nur einem Tag konnte Kurt schon sagen, dass Blaine nett, witzig, geistreich, höflich, hilfsbereit, charismatisch, talentiert, gutaussehend – okay, genug davon.<br>Nicht, dass Kurt sich in Blaine verguckt hätte. Nein. Das wäre absurd. Er kannte ihn nicht mal eine Woche. Außerdem hatte Kurt aus den Desastern seiner letzten Verliebtheiten gelernt. Nur, weil jemand nett zu ihm war, verknallte er sich nicht gleich in sie. Und sich schon wieder in jemanden vergucken, der nicht schwul ist, das brauchte Kurt nun wirklich nicht.  
>Er fand Blaine einfach nur nett.<br>Als möglichen Freund. Nur ein Freund.  
>Es war schön, mit ihm zu reden. Er schien viele von Kurts Interessen zu teilen.<br>Und es war doch nur höflich von Kurt, sich mit dem Neuen zu unterhalten.

...

Kurt packte sein Geschichtsbuch in die Tasche und drehte sich um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die Blaine gelaufen war.  
>Wie aus dem nichts kam eine Hand und rammte ihn an die Spint-Wand. Sein Kopf prallte an der Metall-Tür ab.<br>„Was geht, Homo?", feixte Karofsky.

Kurt drückte sich an die Wand, schwer nach Luft schnappend.

Als er wieder genug Luft hatte, um eine geistreiche Erwiderung geben zu können, war Karofsky schon fort, verschwunden zwischen der immer dünner werdenden Schar von Schülern.

Kurt erfühlte vorsichtig seinen Hinterkopf. Kein Blut dieses Mal. Zum Glück. Aber er konnte schon fühlen, wie sich eine Migräne formte.

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson war nicht gerade die hellste Glühbirne im Köcher oder der spitzeste Pfeil im Raum oder irgendwie sowas. Und ja, manchmal konnte er auch ganz schön begriffsstutzig sein, wenn es um Gefühle anderer ging (vor allem bei Gefühlen andere für ihn. Da brauchte er schon manchmal seine Zeit, wodurch er wohl auch etwas uneinfühlsam – was übrigens total ein Wort ist, auch, wenn Rachel was anderes sagt - rüber kommen kann).<p>

Dessen war sich Finn aber vollkommen bewusst. Und wenn man ihn fragt, hatte er auf jeden Fall schon dazu gelernt, aufmerksamer zu sein und so. Was Gefühle angeht. Und Verhalten anderer. Total. Darum war sich Finn auch sicher, dass er voll den Durchblick hatte, was gerade passierte:

Kurt verbrachte eine Menge Zeit mit dem neuen im Glee-Club, Blaine.

Finn mochte Kurt, wirklich! Seine Mum und Burt verbrachten so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander, darum waren er und Kurt eigentlich fast schon Brüder! Und Finn war vollkommen okay damit, wenn Dudes andere Dudes _auf diese Weise_ mögen (das hatte er auch dazu gelernt seit letztes Jahr!)!

Er machte sich nur Sorgen, weil die anderen auf der Schule das nicht so sehen.

Es war also wie vor ein paar Wochen die Sache mit Sam. Oder wir letztes Jahr die Sache mit ihm selber:

So nett Kurt auch ist, manchmal konnte er einfach ganz schön stark rüber kommen. Fast aufdringlich.

Und Blaine war, soweit Finn das bis jetzt einschätzen konnte, ein echt netter Typ- vielleicht zu nett, um Kurt zu sagen, falls dieser irgendwie aufdringlich rüber kommt und Blaine sich unwohl fühlt. Und Blaine hatte eine gute Stimme, also so richtig gut, und Finn wusste, dass New Directions Gewinnchancen stiegen, wenn Blaine dabei bleibt. Also musste Finn dafür sorgen, dass Blaine sich wohl fühlt und nicht zu sehr gemobbt wird! Es reicht schon, dass er für seine Mitgliedschaft im Glee-Club geslushied wird. Wenn dann auch noch Gerüchte um ihn und Kurt auftauchen würden, Blaine würde so viel Mist einstecken müssen, Finn würde es ihm nicht mal übel nehmen, wenn er den Glee-Club sofort wieder verlassen würde.

Als Teamcaptain musste Finn das verhindern!

„Kurt!"

* * *

><p>,,Kurt!"<p>

Kurt zuckte zusammen, als jemand seinen Arm packte. „Lass mich in Ruhe.", sagte er harsch und versuchte, den Arm weg zu ziehen.  
>„Dude, Kurt, ich bin's nur.", sagte Finn. Er lies Kurts Arm los. „Alles in Ordnung?"<br>„Natürlich.", antwortete Kurt einfach nur, sich gerader aufrichtend. „Wolltest du etwas bestimmtes?"

Finn verlagerte sein Gewicht und kratzte sich verlegen am Nacken. „Kann ich dich für 'ne Sekunde sprechen?"  
>Kurt ging weiter. „Ich muss zum Unterricht.", sagte er schnell.<p>

Finn packte ihm wieder am Arm, dieses Mal etwas sanfter und zerrte ihn unter eine Treppe. „Ich will nur schnell mit dir reden."

Kurt zog seinen Arm wieder weg und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Bauch. „Finn, ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, ich bin nicht mehr in Spanisch, ich kann dir nicht mit den Hausaufgaben helfen.

„Es geht nicht um Hausaufgaben!"

* * *

><p>Nach dem Gespräch mit Finn („Dude, es ist das selbe wie mit Sam!" Bla bla „Denk an Blaines Ruf." Yadda yadda. ,,Du weißt, ich habe kein Problem mit dir und das du schwul bist. Aber manchmal kommst du zu stark rüber." Und so weiter. Es war genau wie damals, als Finn ihm ausredete, mit Sam zu singen -„ Dann scheinen wir dir nicht von Bedeutung zu sein! Wenn er mit dir singt, dann garantier ich dir, verlässt er den Glee-Club! Es ist deine Entscheidung."-. Und genau wie damals tat es <em>weh<em>, was Finn zu ihm gesagt hatte.) fing Kurt an, sich Gedanken zu machen

Er erinnerte sich noch an ein Gespräch mit Mercedes nach der Duet-Competition.

„_Wenn diese blonde Ken-Puppe schon gewinnen musste, dann wenigstens mit dir!", hatte Mercedes gesagt, als Glee-Probe zu Ende war. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte vorher gewusste, dass er einfach abspringt und dich in Stich lässt, ich hätte ihn eigenhändig auf die Bühne mit dir gezehrt."  
>Kurt hatte auf den Boden gestarrt, während er sanft erwidert hatte: „ Das bezweifle ich nicht, Mercedes, aber Sam ist nicht abgesprungen, ich habe ihn frei gelassen." <em>

_Mercedes hatte nur eine Augenbraue hoch gezogen und die Arme verschränkt. „Bitte was?"  
>Kurt hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt, weiterhin auf den Boden starrend.<br>„Naja weißt du,", hatte er kleinlaut geantwortet, „Es wäre merkwürdig gewesen, mit ihm ein Duet zu singen. Da er ja nicht... du weißt schon, schwul ist." Er hatte Mercedes ein trockenes Lächeln gezeigt, endlich nicht mehr den Boden fixierend._

_Aber Mercedes lies das nicht als Antwort gelten. „Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"  
>„Er ist der neue Kerl. Und wenn er dieses Duet mit mir gesungen hätte... dann hätte jeder gedacht, dass er schwul wäre. Und dann hätten sie ihm sein Leben genauso elendig gemacht, wie...".<em>

„_Wie was?", wollte Mercedes weiter wissen._

_Kurt hatte geseufzt. „Wie meins."_

Vielleicht sollte er sich also wirklich von Blaine fern halten.

Vielleicht wäre das das Beste.

Vielleicht...

Nein!

Inwiefern wäre das fair? Kurt konnte doch wohl reden, mit wem er will. Und er hatte doch wohl das recht, sich mit jemanden anzufreunden, wenn dieser seine Interessen teilt (so, wie Blaine es definitiv tat).  
>Richtig?<br>…

* * *

><p>Blaine stand in der Essensschlange in McKinley's Mensa. Er warf einen Blick auf das angebotene Essen. Naja, vielleicht war er, was Schulessen anging, durch Dalton ein wenig verwöhnt worden, aber einladend wirkte es hier trotzdem nicht. Auch mit herunter geschraubten Erwartungen. - Und das meinte er, ohne wie ein Snob klingen zu wollen.<br>„Hast du etwa ein Auge geworfen auf die letzte Portion grauen Matsch?", erschrak eine Stimme von hinter ihm Blaine, als dieser gerade kurz vor der Entscheidung stand, ob er den grünen Schleim mit undefinierbarer Salatbeilage, oder den grauen mit ebenfalls undefinierbarer Beilage nehmen sollte.

Er drehte sich um. Hinter Blaine stand ein Junge aus dem Glee-Club. Der, der so gut Tanzen konnte, aber anscheinend nie sang, wie es Blaine bis jetzt so vor kam.  
>'Michael, wenn ich mich nicht irre?...'<p>

Wo kam der auf einmal so plötzlich her? Ist er etwa so was wie ein Ninja?

„Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen.", sagte er zu Mike, sein Herzschlag regulierte sich nach dem Schreck langsam wieder auf normale Rate.

Mike runzelte die Stirn und lachte dann. „Oh, sorry, ich werd lauter sein das nächste mal."

Blaine lachte. „Nein, nein, schon Ok. Und der graue Matsch ist alles dein."

„Super. Ich hoffe mal, es soll Kartoffelbrei sein.", grinste Mike.

Dann standen sie da in unangenehmer Stille, während sie warten, dass die Schlange sich ein paar Zentimeter weiter bewegte.

„So... du und Kurt seid Freunde?", sagte Blaine schließlich, nicht sicher, was er sonst mit Michael hätte reden können. Kurt war das einzige Gesprächsthema, was ihm einfiel. Vom ganzen Glee-Club her war er der einzige, mit dem Blaine sich bis jetzt wirklich unterhalten hatte.

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir reden nicht besonders viel miteinander. Aber ich sage zu niemandem sehr viel, insofern..." Blaine nickte.

„Aber wir haben zusammen rumgehangen, als wir geprobt haben für den Song für die Duett-Competition.", sagte Michael, als ob er sich gerade erst daran erinnerte. „Das hat Spaß gemacht.", grinste er.

„ihr habt zusammen ein Duett gesungen?"  
>Michael lachte als Antwort. „Nein. Ich habe mit meiner Freundin gesungen – Tina - , wenn man das, was ich da getan habe, singen nennen kann. Für Kurts Song war ich nur Background-Tänzer."<p>

„Ah. Wer war denn Kurts Partner?" Blaine dachte zurück an die Gespräche, die er schon mit Kurt geführte hatte. Vielleicht war es ja Mercedes gewesen. Wie er schon wusste, war sie Kurts beste Freundin. Oder möglicherweise Rachel - auch, wenn Kurt es nicht zugab und sich permanent über ihre Klamotten ausließ, hatte Blaine doch gemerkt, dass sie eine gute Freundin war.

„Niemand.", antwortete Mike schließlich. „Er sang den Song mit sich selber."

Blaine lachte, hörte aber schnell wieder auf, als er Michaels ernstes Gesicht sah. „Warte, wirklich? Wie sang er den Song mit sich selber in einer Duett-Competition? Das macht keinen Sinn."

Mike runzelte wieder die Stirn und sagte zögerlich: „Ich glaube, er hatte einen Partner, aber dann hat er sich doch entschieden, es allein zu machen. Ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern..."

Blaine merkte sofort, dass das gelogen war, aber hakte nicht weiter nach. Vielleicht würde ihm Kurt irgendwann mal die Geschichte dahinter erzählen. (Das hoffte Blaine jedenfalls, denn er hatte den Drang, so viel wie möglich über Kurt Hummel zu erfahren.)

„Oh.", war alles, was Blaine noch sagte.

* * *

><p>Donnerstag:<p>

Obwohl sie sich noch nicht lange kennen hatte Blaine doch das Gefühl, dass Kurt das einzige war, das ihn davon abhielt, durchzudrehen, in dem Chaos, welches sein Leben geworden war. Er wollte mit dem Jungen unbedingt mehr Zeit verbringen und ihn besser kennen lernen. Irgendetwas war einfach an Kurt Hummel, dass Blaine dazu brachte, in seiner Nähe sein zu wollen.

Blaine war schon immer ein geselliger Mensch gewesen (gut, abgesehen von seiner Mittelschul-Zeit vor Dalton, da hatte er versucht, sich von so vielen Schülern abzugrenzen, wie möglich. Was, den Umständen entsprechend, nicht verwunderlich gewesen ist.)

Seit letzter Woche hatte Blaine schon nicht mehr mit Wes gesprochen, oder David, Jeff, Nick, Thad, Trent, … irgendjemand aus Dalton, irgendjemand von seinen Freunden.

Er vermisste sie.

Aber Westerville war schon mit dem Auto zwei Stunden entfernt, wie lange würde es dann erst mit dem Bus dauern? Nicht zu vergessen, wie viel das kosten würde.

Blaine wollte seinen Freunden auch nicht zur Last fallen. Er konnte ihnen nicht zumuten, zwei Stunden zu ihm fahren zu müssen. Außerdem dachten die Jungs, dass Blaine noch bei seiner Stieftante wohnt (Möglicherweise hatte Blaine wohl ein paar Kleinigkeiten ausgelassen, als er Wes und David erzählte hatte, warum er Dalton verlassen muss.). Er konnte ihnen unmöglich zeigen, wo er grade wirklich lebte. Seine Freunde sollten sich eher auf ihre eigenen Probleme konzentrieren. Blaine würde schon alleine klar kommen.

* * *

><p>„Hey, Kurt!", kam Blaine Donnerstag Nachmittag auf ihn zu gerannt, als er gerade sein Geschichtsbuch im Spint verstaut hatte und Französisch heraus holte.<br>Nur noch eine Stunde und dann würde der Schultag endlich vorbei sein. Kurt konnte es kaum abwarten. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten sich im Laufe der Tage nur verschlimmert. Aber ein Lächeln auf den Lippen konnte er sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen, als Blaine vor ihm Halt machte (Und er konnte auch nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz plötzlich anfing, schneller zu schlagen. Nur ein kleines Bisschen.).  
>„Blaine, was gibt es?" Kurt hoffte, dass seine Stimmer nicht wirklich so unnatürlich hoch klang, wie sie es gerade in seinem Kopf tat. Es war ja fast schon ein quietschen. Er räusperte sich diskret.<p>

„Ich wollte mich nur nochmal bedanken! Dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast nach der ganzen Slushie-Geschichte. Ich glaube, ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich tun soll ohne dich. Und natürlich vielen Dank,dass du mir was zum Anziehen geliehen hast."  
>Kurt blinkte ihn an. „Oh, Kein-" Kurt räusperte sich erneut. „Kein Problem. Das hab ich doch gern getan."<p>

Blaine kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ich bin dir auf jeden Fall sehr dankbar dafür! Und dachte mir, also als Dank dafür, könnte ich dich vielleicht zum Essen einladen? Morgen? Zu Breadstix? Ich habe gehört, da soll es sehr Lecker sein. Nach der Schule, wenn du Zeit hast?  
>Vielleicht kannst du mir ja auch ein bisschen was von Lima zeigen? Ich habe noch nicht viel gesehen. Du könntest meinen Fremdenführer spielen?". Blaine versuchte wirklich, nicht zu plappern. Irgendwie verlor er einen Teil seiner Eloquenz, wann immer er in Kurts Nähe war.<br>Kurt starrte Blaine an, bevor er lachend sagt:e,, Du denkst wirklich, dass es etwas interessantes zu sehen gibt in _Lima_? Außer, keine Ahnung, Kühe?"  
>„Hey, Kühe sind sehr interessant!...Naja, vielleicht auch nicht, aber trotzdem! Und für dich springt ein Gratis-Essen raus.". Blaine zwinkerte.<br>Kurt kicherte, bevor er nickte. „Gerne. Ich habe noch nichts anderes vor. Und wer kann schon Nein zu einem Gratis-Essen sagen?". Kurt kämpfte hart dagegen an, rot anzulaufen. Blaine wollte mit ihm Essen gehen. _Blaine!_  
>Blaine grinste ihn breit an. „Klasse! Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie ich arbeiten muss. Das erfahre ich heute Nachmittag. Aber kann ich deine Nummer kriegen? Dann kann ich dich heute noch anrufen, sobald ich mehr weiß.", fragte er grinsend, während er seine Handy heraus holte.<br>Kurt – verwundert und dann erfreut, dass dieser wunderbare, witzige Junge wirklich seine Nummer haben wollte, um mit Kurt Zeit zu verbringen – nahm Blaines Handy und speicherte seine Handynummer ein. Und weil er schon dabei war, und es wirklich, _wirklich_ gerne hätte, wenn Blaine ihn anrufen würde, gab er ihm auch noch seine Festnetznummer.  
>Blaines Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er das sah. „Lächel!", sagte er, als er sein Handy wieder hatte, und bevor Kurt fragen konnte warum, hatte Blaine schon ein Foto von ihm geschossen (Kurts Lächeln auf dem Foto war trotzdem groß – wie konnte er auch nicht Lächeln, wenn Blaine ihn so angrinste?).<br>Blaine speicherte das Foto zu Kurts Nummer. „Super.", sagte er grinsend, „Ich melde mich heute Abend bei dir zu Hause, sobald ich weiß, wie ich morgen arbeiten muss. Nimm dir nichts anderes vor!"  
>Kurt würde nicht in Traum einfallen, sich etwas anderes vorzunehmen und dadurch ein Essen mit Blaine zu verpassen. Aber das sagte er Blaine natürlich nicht.<br>„Wir sehen uns, Kurt!"

Er wartete nicht auf Kurts Antwort und wanderte davon. Kurt konnte nur stehen bleiben und ihn hinterher schauen, sich fragend, ob dieser Junge Wirklichkeit war, oder ob er irgendeine Art von Roboter aus dem Weltall war, gesendet, um alle anderen Menschen im Vergleich völlig unzureichend aussehen zu lassen.

Kurts Handy vibrierte in seiner Tasche. Er fischte es heraus und fing erneut an zu kichern, als er die SMS las:

_Muh ;) - Blaine _

Kurts Kopfschmerzen waren wie weg geblasen.

* * *

><p>Blaine hatte es nicht besonders eilig, nach Hause zu kommen (er war sich auch noch nicht so sicher, ob er den Ort, an dem er jetzt schlief, wirklich 'zu Hause' nennen kann.). Das einzige, was er heute erledigen musste, war, im 'Polaris' - ein PubRestaurant und sein neuer Arbeitsplatz- vorbei zu schauen und die Besitzerin – Helen, eine freundliche Frau um die 40, die Blaine sofort ins Herz geschlossen hatte - zu fragen, wann er anfangen soll. Aber da Helen erst irgendwann ab vier im Polaris anzutreffen wäre, hatte er noch etwas Zeit.  
>Blaine packte sein Spanisch-Buch in die Tasche. Die meisten seiner Mitschüler hatten den Raum schon fluchtartig verlassen, sobald die Klingel ertönt war. Santana und Brittany tuschelten in einer Ecke und Mr. Schuester redetet gerade – oder eher: hörte zu, denn zu Wort kam er wie es aussah nicht wirklich – mit Rachel, die zwar kein Spanisch hatte, aber sobald die Tür zum Raum geöffnet wurde mit Finn im Anhang zum Glee Club-Direktor rein gestürmt war.<br>Blaine beobachtete das Gespräch amüsiert.  
>Und ganz plötzlich hatte er einen Schoß voll Santana. Blaine blinzelte verwirrt, als die Latina ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang.<br>„Ich habe nachgedacht: Ich, du, Breadstix, Heute, Sieben Uhr.", sagte sie ohne zu zögern.  
>„So reizend das Angebot auch ist -", fing Blaine an.<br>„Ich weiß. Ich bin eben reizend.", unterbrach ihn Santana, während sie anfing, Blaines Nacken zu kraulen.  
>„Ja. Es ist wirklich ein reizendes Angebot, aber ich fürchte, ich muss ablehnen," sagte Blaine mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.<br>„Du...du musst ablehnen?", wiederholte Santana, ihren Ohren nicht ganz trauend. Keiner sagt nein zu Santana Lopez!  
>„Ja. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid. Du bist reizend- und mit Sicherheit der Typ von vielen Jungs hier, aber ich fürchte, du bist nicht ganz...<span>mein <span>Typ."  
>Sie kletterte wie von der Tarantel gestochen von seinem Schoß und verschränkte die Arme. „Was, nennst du mich etwa eine Schlampe?"<br>Nach Santanas Ausbruch richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen im Raum – Mr. Schue, Brittany, Finn und Rachel – auf das Gespräch der Beiden.  
>„Nein!", sagte Blaine sofort und stand auf, „Nein, niemals. Das ist es nicht, was ich gemeint habe!"<br>„Dann spuck aus, was du meinst, Junge!", sagte Santana barsch, nicht gewöhnt daran, abgewiesen zu werden.  
>„Santana, es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich bin schwul."<br>Stille.  
>„Okay, das lief gut..." Blaine sah auf seine Uhr. „Also, ich muss jetzt los. Ich hoffe, du hast trotzdem einen schönen Abend. Bye Santana." Er lächelte die Latina noch einmal strahlend an, nahm seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Spint.<br>Kaum zur Tür raus wurde Blaine erneut überrumpelt, als Rachel plötzlich neben ihm lief – mit Finn etwas unbeholfen hinter ihr her laufend - und sofort anfing, zu reden: „Es ist schön zu wissen, dass es einen weiteren Schwulen auf dieser Schule gibt. McKinley braucht all die Vielfalt, die sie kriegen kann. Meine Väter sind Schwul, weißt du? Bis zum heutigen Tag wissen wir nicht, welcher von ihnen mein biologischer Vater ist."  
>„Das ist toll, Rachel, danke für die nette Begrüßung", sagte Blaine schließlich diplomatisch, nicht sicher, was er zum letzten Teil des Grußes sagen sollte. Die drei waren an seinen Spint angekommen, und während Blaine seine Bücher verstaute und Finn ungeschickt von einem Fuß auf den anderen wippte, redete Rachel weiter über die Vorteile von Vielfältigkeit und Glee Clubs und Soli und anderen Dingen.<br>Und Blaine, Gentleman der er nun einmal war, gab sein Bestes, ihr zuzuhören und ihr zu antworten, wann immer sie ihm die Möglichkeit ließ.

* * *

><p>Als Blaine schließlich in seiner Wohnung ankam, nachdem Helen ihm gesagt hatte, dass sein erster Auftritt morgen Abend sein würde – genug Zeit also, um nach dem Glee-Club noch mit Kurt essen zu gehen – und vor allem, nachdem er Rachel davon abhalten konnte, noch eine Stunde mit ihm im Schulflur zu reden (Sie hatte eine ganz schön überwältigende Persönlichkeit, um sich Nett auszudrücken. Finn stand während dem ganzen Gespräch nur hinter Rachel und hatte nichts gesagt – Kurz hatte Blaine befürchtet, Finn war es jetzt unangenehm, in seiner Nähe zu sein, wo er wusste, dass Blaine schwul ist. Aber die Theorie hatte der Ex-Warbler schnell wieder verworfen. Kurt hatte ihm erzählt, Finn war quasi so etwas wie sein Halbbruder. Da war der Football-Spieler sicher nicht homophob. Vielleicht wusste er auch einfach nicht, was er noch sagen sollte und war an den Redeschwall seiner Freundin gewöhnt.) und Wasser für eine Tütensuppe aufgesetzt hatte, machte er sich daran, Kurt anzurufen.<p>

* * *

><p>Was Blaine allerdings nicht wusste, als er Kurt zu Hause anrief, war, dass Kurt es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht hatte, nach der Schule noch bei <em>Hummel's Tires and Lube <em>vorbei zu schauen, um nach den Rechten zu sehen und die Bücher zu führen. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn sein Vater wieder auf den Beinen war, aber der Shop in seiner Abwesenheit in Chaos versunken wäre.

Kurt's Vater war immer noch außer Gefecht gesetzt von seinem Herzinfarkt - jedenfalls nach Kurts Meinung. Wenn es nach Burt ginge, wäre dieser schon am Tag seiner Krankenhausentlassung wieder arbeitsfähig gewesen. Glücklicherweise hatte Kurt in Carole einen Komplizen gefunden, und zusammen konnten sie Burt davon überzeugen, nicht schon an einem Auto rum zu schrauben. Das bedeutete aber, dass Burt den ganzen Tag zu Hause verbrachte und alte Spielshow-Folgen und Episoden von 'Der gefährlichste Job Alaskas' guckte, was wiederum bedeutete, dass er sich langweilte und Kurt sofort ansprang, um zu fragen, wie sein Tag lief, sobald dieser durch die Tür trat.

Meistens würde Kurt dann einfach Lächeln, Nicken und sagen: „Gut, Dad, gut. Hast du deine Suppe gegessen?"

Aber das erste, was Burt Hummel sagte, als Kurt an diesen Donnerstag ins Wohnzimmer trat, war nicht „Kurt! Wie war dein Tag?".

Nein. Es waren viel interessante Wörter.

„Du hast eine Nachricht, von einem gewissen - ", hier sah er auf einen Zettel, den er Kurt hinhielt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich den Namen richtig gemerkt hatte, „ - Blaine."

Kurt sah seinen Vater an, das "Gut, Dad, gut." schon auf den Lippen.

Er blinzelte.

Das war unerwartet.

„Oh, okay. Danke.", sagte er schließlich und nahm mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Zettel an, den sein Vater ihm entgegen hielt.

Bevor er sich umdrehen und in sein Zimmer gehen konnte, hielt Burt ihn nochmal auf, als er fragte: „Hey Kiddo, wer ist dieser Blaine?"  
>„Er ist neu im Glee Club, diese Woche erst auf unsere Schule gewechselt..."<p>

Burt musterte seinen Sohn genau.

Einen Moment lang dachte Kurt, dass sein Vater noch etwas sagen wollte, aber dann wandte dieser sich nach einem letzten Kopfnicken doch wieder dem Fernseher und dem gefährlichsten Job Alaskas zu.  
>Als Kurt die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer herunter stieg, las er die Nachricht, die Blaine via Burt für ihn hinterlassen hatte:<p>

_Morgen, 14h Breadstix?_

Kurt grinste.

* * *

><p>Blaine raffte sich Freitag morgens aus dem Bett auf, die Erinnerung an die Warbler &amp; sein altes Leben abschütteln versuchend. Ein großes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, dass endlich Freitag war. Heute würde er mit Kurt Essen gehen.<br>Mit neuem Elan machte er sich für die Schule fertig.

* * *

><p>Es war einfach. Wirklich. Einmal ein Warbler, immer ein Warbler. So wie bei der Mafia.<br>Und genau aus dem Grund zogen am Freitag Nachmittag etwa ein dutzend Jungs in blau-roter Schuluniform durch die leeren Gänge der McKinley Highschool und suchten den Chor-Raum.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5 The Warblers McKinley Attack

*Die ganze Geschichte mag sehr ooc und unlogisch wirken, aber es ist Glee, erwartet ihr hier wirklich groß was an Logik? …

* Außerdem hat mein Blaine wohl mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Darren, als mit Glee-Blaine =/

Das ist in der letzten Folge passiert:

_Blaine hatte Kurt zum Essen eingeladen, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Darum gehen sie heute zu Breadstix. Kurt kann sein Glück kaum glauben. Auch, wenn er sich ganz fest zuredet, dass das kein Date ist._

_Santana wollte auch mit Blaine Essen gehen – naja, Essen und mehr – aber Blaine hatte abgelehnt, weil er nicht an Frauen interessiert ist. Was wiederum Rachel sehr freut, die vielleicht jetzt endlich die Chance kriegt, ihren Gay-Les-Ball in die Tat umzusetzen.  
>Ach so, und Sue weiß jetzt, wie Blaine mit Nachnamen heißt. Vielleicht wird das ja noch wichtig. Das kann man bei Sue nie genau wissen. <em>

_Und wer bitte sind diese Jungs in den schicken blau-roten Uniformen? _

Und das habt ihr verpasst, bei GLEE

Donnerstag, Chor-Raum, Dalton Academy, Westerville: 

„Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt, Jeff: Kidnapping ist keine ernstzunehmende Möglichkeit hier." Wes massierte seine Schläfen.

Wie konnte es sein, dass eine Gruppe vermeintlich gut gebildeter, junger Männer – Schüler, der hochgeachteten Dalton- Academy! - es nicht zu Stande brachten, sich einen einfachen Plan einfallen zu lassen, wie sie ihren geliebten Ex- Frontman wieder zu Gesicht bekommen können? (Er hatte sich schon eine Woche nicht mehr gemeldet, antwortete nicht auf ihre Nachrichten und nahm ihre Anrufe nicht an. Zugegeben, für einige mag 1 Woche nicht sehr viel sein, aber für eine Gruppe von Jungs, die sich sonst in den letzten Jahren jeden Tag gesehen hatten, war eine Woche eine Ewigkeit. Und Wes kannte Blaine: er antwortete wahrscheinlich nur nicht, weil er der Meinung war, er würde ihnen zu Last fallen, oder sonst ein Blödsinn. Wes war sich aber sicher, dass er sie mehr denn je brauchte, nach allem, was Blaine in den letzten Monat durchgemacht hatte und vor allem, wo er zurück auf eine öffentliche Highschool musste. Aber nein, Blaine – Dickschädel, der er ist – schirmte sich ab. Dabei waren sich alle in den Warblern einig, dass sie das nicht zulassen konnten, folglich diese Sitzung hier.)

So schwer konnte das doch wirklich nicht sein. Und zugegeben: Sie saßen schon viel zu lange an dem Problem und die Ideen wurden immer absurder. Wes hatte insgeheim eigentlich noch gehofft, dass die Warbler nach der Sitzung noch etwas üben konnten. Aber ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass das wohl nicht mehr passieren würde.  
>Der Asiate warf einen Blick auf seinen Rats-Kollegen David, der ebenfalls auf die Uhr sah und ihn mit einen vielsagenden Blick bedachte. Bald gibt es Abendessen, und er war wirklich nicht heiß darauf, mit einer Gruppe hungriger Warbler in einem Raum zu bleiben.<br>Wes war schon drauf und dran, die Sitzung zu beenden. Es hatte wohl wirklich keinen Sinn mehr, wenn schon Entführung als Idee genannt wird.  
>Als ob die Warbler einfach in Blaines neue Schule spazieren könnten und dann -<p>

Moment mal.

_Oh._

Wäre das nicht so würdelos, hätte sich Wes am Liebsten mit der Hand vor die Stirn gehauen. 'Duh!'  
>Wes räusperte sich und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Warbler mit einem schnellen Klopfen seines Hammers auf sich.<p>

„Gentlemen, ich denke, ich habe die perfekte Lösung für uns..." 

* * *

><p><span>Freitag, Chor-Raum, William McKinley Highschool, Lima<span>

Freitage, wie Blaine fand, hatten Vor- und Nachteile. Vorteil: klar, bald Wochenende. Nachteil: Blaine hatte, wie er an seinem ersten Freitag auf der William McKinley Highschool rausfand, keine einzige Unterrichtsstunde mit Kurt (an den anderen Tagen hatte er wenigstens Englisch mit Kurt. Und Chemie- oh, hatte Blaine schon erwähnt, dass Kurt und er Laborpartner sind? Yeah. Laborpartner. Und auch, wenn beide keine Ahnung haben, was sie machen, sie hatten Spaß zusammen.). Sie sahen sich nicht zwischen den Stunden und nicht mal die Mittagspause hatten sie zusammen.  
>Was bedeutet, dass Blaine bis zur Glee-Probe hatte warten müssen, um Kurt zu sehen.<p>

Was aber wiederum okay, war, denn immerhin würden sie nach der Probe zusammen zu Breadstix gehen. Als Freunde. Als Dankeschön von Blaine an Kurt. Nichts weiter.

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht: Da kam Kurt auch schon, zusammen mit Tina, durch die Chorraum-Tür. Blaine lächelte ihn sofort an, Kurt konnte ihm aber nur gezwungen zurück lächeln, als er sich zwischen ihn und Mercedes setzte.  
>„Geht's dir gut?", flüsterte Blaine besorgt. Kurt zuckte mit den Schulter. „Alles ok.", sagte er leise zurück. Bevor Blaine weiter hacken konnte – Kurt sah ganz und gar nicht so aus, als ob "alles ok" sei – fing Mr. Schuester die Probe an. <p>

* * *

><p>„Okay, Leute! Und bevor wir die Probe beenden und ins Wochenende starten habe ich hier noch – Trommelwirbel Finn! - " , sagte Mr. Schue, als Finn wie gewünscht auf einem Buch herum klopfte, und hielt einen Brief hoch, „unsere Gegner für Sectionals nächsten Monat!"<p>

Erfreute „whoops" erfüllten den Raum und Blaine grinste Kurt breit an. Auch, wenn er dieses Mal mit Sicherheit kein Solo bekommen würde – er war grad mal eine Woche im Club, das erwartete Blaine auch gar nicht – freute er sich schon darauf, zu performen und auf der großen Bühne zu stehen.

Kurt sah allerdings nicht so erfreut aus, wie seine Freunde. Er sah jetzt schon, auf was es hinaus laufen wird: ein Rachel-Solo, ein Rachel-Finn-Duet, nichts für Kurt. Wie immer. Aber oh- Blaine sah so erfreut aus. Vielleicht sollte er ihm nicht sagen, dass solang Mr. Schue den Laden leitet, es immer gleich ablaufen wird...

„Okay, also als erstes: Die Hipsters vom Warren Township Weiterbildungsprogramm. Sie sind ein Glee-Club, der nur aus alten Leuten besteht, die ihren Highschool-Abschluss nachholen."  
>„Ist das legal?", sagte Rachel und Mercedes fügte hinzu: „ Wie sollen wir denn gegen eine Gruppe von niedlichen alten Leuten antreten?"<p>

„Weiter im Text: das andere Team, das wir schlagen müssen: Der Acapella-Chor von der Jungen-Privatschule in Westerville-"

_Oh. _

„- die Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Das er schon so früh im Wettkampf auf sein altes Team trifft, hatte Blaine nicht erwartet.

„Okay, Moment. Etwa eine Millionen fantastische Schwulen-Witze fallen mir dazu grade ein!", sagte Santana mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und einem Seitenblick auf Kurt. Dieser sah die Cheerleaderin giftig an (nach dem Locker-Slam von Karofsky auf dem Weg zu Glee tat seine Schulter weh, und er war wirklich nicht zu schlechten Scherzen aufgelegt), aber Blaine lachte auf. Schulterzuckend sagte er: „Es gibt in Dalton weniger Schwule, als ihr denkt." Die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Glee-Clubs legte sich auf das neuste Mitglied. Rachel, welche die ganze Zeit über fieberhaft Notizen gemacht hatte, hörte auf zu schreiben und fragte misstrauisch: „ Woher weißt du das denn?" Nonchalant antwortete Blaine einfach nur: „ Oh, ich war auf der Dalton Akademy, bevor ich hierher gewechselt bin."  
>Aber bevor Rachel noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, hörte man vom Schulflur kommend eine gesummte Melodie.<br>„Das ist doch nicht möglich-", murmelte Blaine und starrte zur Tür. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und sahen, wie eine Gruppe von uniformierten Jungs den Chor-Raum betrat, immer noch summend.  
>„Oh Gott!". Blaine sprang auf und ran grinsend auf die Jungengruppe zu, die, sobald Blaine nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt war, anfing, die Melodie zu singen und im Two-Step zu tanzen.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sah zu den Rest von New Directions, aber auch die schienen genauso verblüfft und verwirrt zu sein, wie er selber. Augenscheinlich waren diese Jungs von einer Privatschule, und Blaine schien sie zu kennen, was eins und eins zusammengezählt bedeuten musste, dass das wohl die Dalton Academy Warbler sein mussten.<br>Blaine reihte sich mittanzend in der Mitte ein und fing an zu singen, gerade, als Kurt erkannte, welche Melodie von der Gruppe gesungen wird.

- und anscheinend war Blaine nicht nur Part der Gruppe, er war wohl auch noch Frontmann gewesen.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down._

Blaine sah freudestrahlend zu den Jungs hinter sich. Kurt hatte ihn die ganze Woche über nicht so glücklich gesehen, wie in diesen Moment. Blaine umkreiste die Warbler, alberte mit ihnen rum, während diese weiter Hintergrundmelodien sangen. Seine Stimme war klar und voller Gefühl.

_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy. You brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my valentine. Valentine._

Als Blaine "Valentine" sang, fanden seine Augen Kurts und er nickte ihm grinsend zu. Kurt lächelte zurück, und konnte förmlich spüren, wie sein Gesicht rot anlief.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets – just love. We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever._

Blaines Stimme wurde mühelos lauter, während er mit den anderen Warblern im Takt der Musik schwank. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er den Refrain sang.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

Kurt musste noch breiter Lächeln, als er Blaine dabei zusah, wie er sich in die Performance warf, jedes gesungene Wort fühlend. Als wäre er geboren, um zu performen. Kurt kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets – just love. We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever. You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Die Warbler schnipsten und tanzten hin und her, ein lockeres Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern, und Blaine zeigte mit dem Finger auf Kurt, zwinkernd. Kurt hatte das Gefühl, eine ganze Partie Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu haben und nur die Biologie von seinen Knochen hielt ihn davon ab, einfach dahin zu schmelzen. Gott. 'Reiß dich zusammen, Hummel!'

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._

Die Dalton Academy Warbler waren wirklich gut.  
>Die Hintergrundmelodie der Gruppe wurde lauter. Blaine warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schmetterte "yeah", seine Stimme klar und voll.<br>Wie Blaine voller Hingabe und grenzenloser Freude sang brachte ein Lächeln auf Kurts Gesicht. Er war atemberaubend so.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

Blaine achtete darauf, das seine Augen wieder auf Kurt landeten. Er fühlte sich fast schon euphorisch, als er sah, wie Kurts Kopf im Takt der Musik wippte.  
>Kurts Wangen fingen schon an, zu schmerzen, so sehr grinste er. Ihm fiel auf, dass er schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß hatte in Glee.<p>

_My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. I will get your heart racing in my skintight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. _

Für das Ende hörte die Acapella-Gruppe auf mit den Hintergrundmelodien und sang die letzte Zeile als Ganzes. Ihre Stimmen klangen mit einem Echo aus.

An diesem Tag bekam Teenage Dream Kurt Hummel Lieblingslied aller Zeiten.

* * *

><p><em>Be your Teenage Dream tonight<em>  
>„Gott, ich hab euch vermisst, Jungs!", lachte Blaine nach der letzten Zeile auf, während er vom ganzen Haufen Warbler in eine riesige Gruppenumarmung gezogen wurde.<p>

„Siehst gut aus, Blaine."

„Blaine, hi!"

„Bist du kleiner geworden? Du siehst kleiner aus."

„RETTE UNS VOR UNSEREM RAT!"

Blaine lachte.  
>Bevor er allerdings noch etwas sagen konnte, war Rachel von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen. „Spione!", schrie sie und zeigte dramatischer Weise mit dem Finger auf die Gruppe von Jungs.<br>Blaine drehte sich zu ihr um. „Das sind keine Spione, Rachel.".  
>„Genau. Die Dalton Academy Warbler kommen von einer langen Reihe Traditionen, und als wahre Gentlemen würden wir niemals so tief sinken, bei der Konkurrenz zu spionieren.", sagte Wes im offiziellen Ton und fügte dann grinsend hinzu: „Wir wollten nur mal unserem geliebten ehemaligen Frontman einen Besucht abstatten."<br>„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass es erst eine Woche her ist! Was genau macht ihr hier?". Man konnte förmlich Blaines Lächeln hören, als er seine Freunde adressierte. „Naja,", fing David grinsend an und schwang einen Arm um Blaines Schulter, „da Freitag ist und wir zufällig heute Schulfrei haben, dachten wir uns, fahren wir doch mal nach Lima und laden Blaney- Bär zum essen ein.".  
>„Okay, wir waren hier fertig für heute...?", drehte sich Blaine fragend zu Mr. Schuester, der nur nicken konnte.<p>

„Ich hole nur schnell meine Sachen!" Strahlend ging Blaine zu seinem Platz zurück, die Blicke der New Directions – Mitglieder nicht wahrnehmend. „Komm Kurt.", sagte der Ex-Warbler und nahm Kurts Hand. Dieser sah ihn nur fragend an.  
>Kurt hatte gedacht, jetzt wo Blaines augenscheinlich alte Gruppe plötzlich aufgetaucht war, hätten sich ihre Essenspläne in Luft aufgelöst...<p>

„Ich stell dir die Warbler vor!", zog Blaine Kurt vom Stuhl, auf die uniformierten Jungs zu. Kurt musste lächeln. Blaine war einfach so _aufgedreht_.

„Kurt, das sind die Dalton Academy Warblers. Warblers, das ist Kurt!", grinste Blaine. Die angesprochenen ließen einen Chorus von „Hey Kurt"s hören.  
>„Jetzt, wo wir hier fertig sind, lasst uns Essen gehen!", sagte in dunkelhaariger Junge in der zweiten Reihe, und die anderen murmelten zustimmend. „Ja. Hey Blaine, wo kann man hier gut essen?", fragte ein Blondhaariger neben ihm.<br>Blaine sah zu Kurt, dann wieder zu seiner alten Gruppe. Er packte erneut Kurts Hand und sagte grinsend: „Gehen wir zu Breadstix."  
>Die Warbler machten sich plaudernd aus der Tür, und mit einem verabschiedenden Winken zu Mercedes wurde Kurt von Blaine hinter ihnen her gezogen. Er konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.<p>

Zunächst sagte keiner der Anderen etwas, dann:

„Moment, Blaine war also ein Warbler?", fragte Finn verdutzt in die Runde.

Die einzige Antwort kam von Brittany: „Ich dachte, Blaine wäre ein Delfin, und kein Vogel...?" 

* * *

><p>Mit den Dalton Academy Warblern in Breadstix zu sitzen war...surreal. Natürlich war Kurt schon öfter mit New Directions hier essen, aber mit einer Gruppe von völlig fremden Jungs (und Blaine!) am selben Ort zu sitzen, war eine andere Erfahrung.<p>

Und Kurt fühlte sich wohl (nicht nur, weil er wegen Platzmangel wirklich sehr nah an Blaine gedrückt sitzen musste). Nach einer kurzen Vorstellungsrunde ( von der Kurt sich sicher war, dass er die Hälfte der Namen schon fast vergessen hatte) gaben die Warbler ihr Bestes, Kurt in Gespräche mit zu verwickeln, so dass er sich nicht gänzlich wie ein Außenseiter fühlte in dem Gruppenchaos.  
>Es war ein anderes Chaos wie mit Kurts Freunden. Während bei ND alle durcheinander reden, behielten die Wabler manieren (sogar beim Essen! Und Kurt konnte darüber gar nicht glücklicher sein. Wie oft war ihm schon der Appetit gänzlich vergangen, weil Puck, Finn und die anderen sich so... <em>jungenhaft <em>verhielten haben).  
>„Womit wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass ich heute Glee-Probe hatte?", fragte Blaine, nachdem eine Kellnerin die leeren Teller mitgenommen hatte.<br>„Die asiatische Gesellschaft ist sehr stark.", sagte Wes kryptisch. Kurt zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
>„Womit Wes sagen will,", ergänzte David grinsend und schwang einen Arm um Blaines Schultern, „ dass er Mike Chang kennt und ihn gefragt hat."<p>

Blaine lachte auf.  
>Kurt war fasziniert, wie sorglos sein neuer Freund dabei aussah. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden und zuckte zusammen, als Blaine sich zu ihm drehte. Sein Lächeln wurde warmer, als er in Kurts Augen sah.<br>„Ich hoffe, du hast Spaß?", flüsterte er ihm zu. Kurt nickte lächeln. Bevor er etwas zu Blaine sagen konnte, wurde Kurt von Jeff, dem Blondhaarigen Warbler neben ihm, in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Anscheinend waren die Warbler ganz versessen darauf, ihm peinliche Geschichten über Blaine und seine Zeit auf Dalton zu erzählen.

* * *

><p>„Ich war nur froh, dass ihr mich nicht als Einführung im Schlaf auf ein Dach getragen habt, wie mit Thad im Jahr davor!", mischte sich Blaine grinsend ein. „Naja, er ist jetzt im Rat, da hat er das leider verhindert.", rümpfte Flint die Nase. „Ihr habt mich mitten in der Nacht aufs Dach verfrachtet. Samt Matratze!", rief Thad vom anderen Ende des Tisches gespielt entrüstet, und alle brachen in Gelächter aus.<br>Kurt kicherte. „Ihr habt ihn aufs Dach gebracht, mit Matratze? Wie in 'Hangover'?"  
>„Ja, aber wir haben es gemacht, bevor es cool war.", zwinkerte Nick Kurt zu.<p>

* * *

><p>„- und dann kamen Jeff und Nick in den Proberaum geplatzt, mit 3 leeren Erdnussbuttergläsern und einem lebenden Waschbären!", erzählte Blaine Kurt mit glitzernden Augen und umher fuchtelnden Händen.<br>„Ein Waschbär?" „Oh, ich vermisse Seymour!", seufzte Jeff und Nick klopfte ihm zustimmend auf den Rücken. „Er hatte mich gebissen!", warf Trent entrüstet ein. „Ja also... das war deine eigene Schuld! Seymour war zahm und -" „Zahm? Das war ein wildes Tier!"  
>Während Trent sich weiter mit Nick und Jeff zankte und die Warbler um sie herum auflachten, wandte sich Kurt zu Blaine. „Was hatten sie vor mit einem Waschbär und Erdnussbutter?", fragte er amüsiert. „Naja, sie hatten sich zwar geweigert, es zu erklären, aber ich denke, ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es etwas zu tun hatte mit Nachsitzen am nächsten Tag und einem zerstörten Dekansbüro.".<p>

* * *

><p>„Gentleman, es wird Zeit!", stand Wes auf, „Wir müssen uns los machen, wenn wir noch vor Sperrstunde zurück in Dalton sein wollen."<p>

* * *

><p>„Sooo... Blaine scheint glücklich zu sein.", sagte Jeff schließlich, auf der Autofahrt zurück nach Dalton. Die Warbler hatten sich für ihren kleinen Überraschungsausflug (oder auch 'Operation McKinley') in 3 Autos gequetscht und auf der Rückfahrt saßen Nick, Jeff, David und Thad in Wes ' Auto.<br>„Überraschenderweise Ja. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es ihm jetzt schon wieder gut geht- Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freue, aber ich meine..." Wes lies den Satz ausklingen. „Ja. Nach allem, was passiert ist, habe ich auch nicht erwartet, dass es so schnell geht...", sagte David und die anderen nickten. „Ich hoffe nur, es passiert nicht auch noch sowas, wie in Blaines letzter öffentlichen Schule...", sagte Thad schließlich und die 5 tauschten besorgte Blicke aus, alle mit dem selben Gedanken im Kopf: _Wir müssen Blaine Heim holen_. 

* * *

><p>„So, das waren die Warbler...", durchbrach Kurt die viel zu laut vorkommende Stille, nachdem die Warbler sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten, und nur er und Blaine am viel zu leeren Tisch saßen.<br>„Ja.", antwortete Blaine einfach nur, sein Lächeln immer noch so groß, wie seit der Ankunft seiner alten Freunde. Kurt wurde angesteckt und musste mit grinsen.  
>Blaine redete weiter, fast schon zu schnell, als das kurt mithalten konnte, seine Hände wild vor sich fuchtelnd, über eine Wette zwischen den Warblern letztes Jahr, die irgendwie endete in einem Vorfall mit verschwundener Unterwäsche, Wodka und dem Flaggen-Mast vorm Büro des Dekans.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt konnte nicht mehr Still sein, und musste einfach fragen: „Warum hast du Dalton verlassen?"<br>Die Frage platzte förmlich aus ihm heraus, und seine Augen wurden groß, als ihm klar wurde, wie unhöflich das war. Blaines Lächeln wurde kleiner. „Also... ich meine- du-du musst es mir natürlich nicht sagen! Es ist nur, du warst Lead-Sänger, alle scheinen dich zu mögen, vom dem, was du erzählst, du warst so glücklich dort. … Aber wenn du nicht willst...Es ist ja auch was persönliches...Vergiss es einfach...uhm...und jetzt bin ich am schwafeln, sorry..." „Kurt, Kurt! Es ist schon okay.", unterbrach ihn Blaine, ein warmes Lächeln auf den Gesicht. Es reichte nicht zu seinen Augen. „Du bist mein Freund, du kannst ruhig Fragen stellen." Blaine atmete tief durch. Kurt drehte sich komplett zu ihm und wie automatisch fanden ihre Hände zusammen.  
>„Du musst mir nichts erzählen, wirklich! Ich wollte dich nicht drängen." Blaine schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln, eines, das ehrlicher wirkte als das letzte. Dann sah er gedankenverloren auf den Tisch, die Eiswürfel in seinem leeren Cola-Glas lange geschmolzen.<br>„Vor ein paar Monaten ist mein Onkel verstorben...Er hatte sich um mich gekümmert. Ich wohnte bei ihm und seiner Frau. Vor Dalton Akademie war ich auf einer öffentlichen Highschool. Er hatte mich erst nach Dalton geschickt. Und Dalton ist... sehr Teuer. Als mein Onkel starb, war es einfach nicht mehr finanzierbar. Das ist eigentlich die ganze Geschichte." Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern und räusperte sich.  
>„Oh Blaine, das- das tut mir Leid-" „Danke Kurt.", unterbrach ihn Blaine und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr im Restaurant. „Ich muss los! Gott, ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Ich muss mich noch fertig machen, und meine Gitarre holen vor dem Auftritt." Er stand auf und verabschiedete sich, bevor Kurt noch etwas sagen konnte. Oder Fragen. Wie: Warum wurdest du nach Dalton geschickt? Wo sind deine Eltern? Wieso kümmerte sich dein Onkel um dich? <em>Geht es dir gut?<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Beim Freitag-Abend-Essen mit seinem Vater versuchte Kurt, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als Blaine, aber seine Gedanken rasten um alles, was er heute über ihn gelernt hatte.  
>„Hey Dad."<br>„Ja, Kurt?"  
>„Uhm, ein Freund von mir spielt heute Abend in einem Café, und ich.. wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich hin fahre? Es ist nicht weit von hier!"<br>Burt lächelte. „Natürlich, Kurt. Solange du nicht zu spät Heim kommst."  
>„Danke Dad!", strahlte Kurt seinen Vater an und stand auf, „Oh, ich muss mir noch überlegen, was ich anziehe." <p>

* * *

><p>Es lief, wie es immer lief: Kurt hatte Mercedes von seinem Plan erzählt (er wollte auf keinem Fall alleine gehen und am Ende einsam an einem Tisch sitzen). Die erzählte es Tina (und Mike). Tina erzählte es Brittany, die Artie mitnahm und es Santana erzählte, die es wiederum Quinn wissen lies, und am Ende war fast der halbe Glee-Club mit von der Partie. Manchmal würde Kurt am Liebsten seinen Kopf gegen eine Mauer hauen. Wie soll so eine große Gruppe bitte unbemerkt bleiben?<p>

Und oh Gott, Blaine hatte ihn nicht eingeladen. Was, wenn er Kurt gar nicht da haben wollte? Was, wenn Kurt ihn damit verärgert?

Wäre Kurt alleine gewesen, hätte er sich vielleicht noch unbemerkt raus schleichen können. Aber mit _allen_ anderen hier?

Kurt steigerte sich immer weiter in seine Panik hinein, und das muss sich wohl auf seinem Gesicht bemerkbar gemacht haben, denn Mercedes legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte: „Chill, White Boy. Blaine wird sich bestimmt freuen, ein bekanntes Gesicht hier zu sehen."

Kurt versuchte es mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, aber seine Gedanken rasten weiter.

Was, wenn Blaine keinen sehen wollte? Was, wenn er richtig sauer auf Kurt wird und nie wieder mit ihm redet, weil er _fast den gesamten Glee-Club_ mit im Gepäck hatte. Was, wenn – „Hör jetzt auf auszuflippen, Hummel. Dein Boy Toy kommt grad auf die Bühne." Santana hatte ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen gestoßen, und bevor Kurt sie anfauchen konnte - Blaine war sicher nicht sein "Boy Toy". Sie waren nur Freunde. Auch, wenn er schwul ist (und witzig, und wunderschön, und talentiert), sie kennen sich doch erst eine Woche. -, verschlug es ihm die Sprache, denn da kam Blaine, mit einem (ohmeingott,engen!-guckt-euch-seine-arme-an) weißen T-Shirt und einer einfachen Jeans, auf die Bühne.

'Da ist er, traumhaft wie immer.' 

* * *

><p>Blaine atmete noch einmal tief durch, packte seinen Glücksbringer – eine alte Taschenuhr von seinem Großvater, mit der Blaine immer herum spielt, wenn er nervös ist – weg und ging auf die Bühne.<br>'Los geht's ' 

* * *

><p>„Hallo, mein Name ist Blaine!", sagte Blaine, als er sich die Gitarre um die Schulter geschlungen hatte. Er grinste ein wenig in die Runde, und als er Kurt an einem kleinen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke erspähte zwinkerte er ihm überrascht, aber definitiv erfreut (hoffte Kurt jedenfalls) zu.<br>„Und ich fange an mit einem Lied, welches ihr wohl alle kennt, vom großartigen Eric Clapton."  
>Blaine zupfte noch einmal kurz an der Gitarre herum, und dann fing er an zu spielen.<p>

_Lately I've been running on faith  
>What else can a poor boy do?<em>

Blaine sang in einer für ihn komplett neuen Umgebung mit furchtbarer Akustik und trotzdem klang er immer noch, als hätte ihn jemand aus dem Himmel geholt. Und seine Stimme war so voller _Gefühl_. Als würde er jedes Wort, was er singt, aus ganzen Herzen meinen.

_But my world will be right  
><em>_When love comes over you_

Kurt lief Knallrot an, als Blaine ihm direkt in die Augen sah. 

* * *

><p>„Was macht ihr denn hier?", kam Blaine nach dem Gig etwas außer Puste und Kurt anstrahlend an ihren Tisch. Kurt wusste nicht genau, was er antworten sollte – <em>Ich wollte dich sehen. Wir haben noch nicht genug Zeit miteinander verbracht. Auch, wenn wir uns vor ein paar Stunden erst gesehn haben. Ich wollte dich singen hören. Bitte hör niemals auf zu singen.<em> – und ja, er war etwas abgelenkt von Blaines schweißnassen, engen T-Shirt, seinen Locken, seine Augen, kein Wunder, dass er grad keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.  
>Zum Glück übernahm Mercedes das Antworten, bevor es merkwürdig wurde, dass Kurt Blaine nur anstarrte und nichts sagte. „Kurt hatte erzählt, dass du hier heute spielst, und da haben wir entschieden, das müssen wir unbedingt sehen." „Ich hoffe, das ist okay?", warf Kurt unsicher ein. Blaines Grinsen wurde breiter. „Machst du Witze? Es ist super, dass ihr gekommen seid!"<br>Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Kurt – saß da vorhin nicht noch Mercedes? Wann hatte sie den Stuhl gewechselt? Und warum? Als Kurt seine beste Freundin fragend ansah, zwinkerte diese nur. _Oh_. – und fragte in die Runde: „Hat euch die Show gefallen?"  
>„Oh, Hummel hat es mit Sicherheit gefallen.", murmelte Santana und Kurt – schon wieder Rot anlaufend. Das war wohl das Motto des Abends. – hoffte inständig, dass Blaine das nicht gehört hatte, als Quinn Santana unauffällig in die Rippen stieß und mit einem Lächeln zu Blaine antwortete: „ Es war eine tolle Show, Blaine."<br>Kurt stieß sachte seine und Blaines Schultern zusammen und sagte leise: „Du warst wirklich klasse." „Danke.", flüsterte Blaine zurück und oh, seine Augen funkeln richtig – 'Reiß dich zusammen, Hummel!' Gott, er kam sich fast vor, wie ein kleines, verknalltes Schulmädchen. 

* * *

><p>Als Kurt nach Hause kam, freudestrahlend und hell wach, war Finn da – was nicht überraschend war, denn Carole und er waren so gut wie eingezogen ins Hummel-Haus. Überraschend war nur, dass er anscheinend auf Kurt zu warten schien.<br>„Finn?" Kurt zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Finn saß am Küchentresen und zappelte nervös auf einem Stuhl rum.  
>„Kurt, Dude!" Finn blickte auf und lächelte schräg. „Mum und Burt sind schon schlafen gegangen... Hattest du einen schönen Abend?"<br>Kurt nickte nur. Finn hatte offensichtlich auf ihn gewartet, und er war genauso offensichtlich nervös, fragt sich nur, warum.  
>Finn räusperte sich verlegen. Kurt war schon drauf und dran, in sein Zimmer runter zu gehen, als der Football-Spieler plötzlich sagte: „Können wir kurz reden?". Er klang fast schon ein bisschen kleinlaut und obwohl Kurt immer noch sauer auf Finn war, nickte er kurz. Wenn Finn sich so verhält, musste es etwas wichtiges sein.<br>„Willst du warme Milch?", sagte Kurt schließlich, als Finn keine Anstalten machte, das Gespräch zu beginnen, und trat in die Küche. „O-okay...?", sagte Finn etwas verwirrt, mit einen unsicheren Lächeln.  
>Kurt erinnerte sich noch an früher, wenn seine Mutter ihn mitten in der Nacht geweckt hatte, um mit ihm zu reden und warme Milch zu trinken und alte Musicals zu gucken. Kurt liebte diese Momente, wo er seine Mutter nur für sich hatte, wo er sich an sie kuscheln konnte, während sie ihm die Lieder der Filme vorsang.<br>Manchmal, wenn Kurt in der Nacht wach wird und nicht mehr schlafen kann, schleicht er sich rauf in die Küche und macht sich warme Milch.  
>Es war beruhigend.<br>„Es... es tut mir Leid.", sagte Finn nach langer Stille, als Kurt die erwärmte Milch in zwei Tassen füllte und sich gegenüber seines Fast-Bruders an den Tresen setzte.  
>„Was genau tut dir Leid, Finn?" Kurt versuchte wirklich, nicht allzu eisig zu klingen. Finn zuckte trotzdem zusammen.<br>„Also...ich- was ich zu dir gesagt habe, neulich in der Pause, das war nicht richtig, Alter. Es war gemein von mir. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint! Dude, du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich kein Problem damit habe, dass du auf Kerle stehst. Nicht mehr. Ich bin total okay damit jetzt!  
>Ich... ich wollte dich doch nur schützen. Und den Glee-Club. Und Blaine...Und auch, wenn Blaine schwul ist, ich hatte trotzdem kein Recht – ich meine, selbst, wenn er es nicht wäre, dude! - , dir vorzuschreiben, was du tun und lassen sollst... und mit... mit wem du dich anfreundest...und singst – schon wieder! – ... und so. Du hast es schon schwer genug, und ich sollte es nicht noch schwerer machen... ich werde versuchen, nicht mehr so ein Idiot zu sein. Und , ich meine, wir sind fast wie Brüder, Alter! Also, es tut mir Leid. Bitte- bitte verzeih mir!..."<br>Als Finn fertig war, völlig außer Atem, seine Finger fest um die Tasse vor ihm geschlungen, sah Kurt ihn einfach nur an.  
>„Ich...", Kurt seufzte. „Du hast mich sehr veletzt Finn -schon wieder – aber du gibst dir Mühe. Also... Mach sowas einfach nicht noch mal, okay?" Der Football-Spieler nickte so heftig, dass Kurt Angst hatte, er zerrt sich gleich einen Muskel. „Das schwöre ich dir Dude, wirklich!"<br>Beide Jungs starrten in ihre Tassen inzwischen wieder kühler Milch.  
>„So, wir sind okay Bro?", fragte Finn unsicher. „Ja Finn, das sind wir.", antwortete Kurt und ein Grinsen machte sich auf Finn's Gesicht breit. „Klasse!"<p>

* * *

><p>Während Finn Chips in sich hinein stopfte („Finn, es ist mitten in der Nacht!" „Dude, ich war so nervös, dass du mir nicht verzeihst, ich konnte nix essen!" „Man redet nicht mit vollem Mund, Finn. Und nenn mich nicht 'Dude'." „Okay, Bro."), fiel Kurt etwas auf.<br>„Ich geh ins Bett. Also gute Nacht, Bro!"  
>„Finn!", sagte Kurt schnell, bevor sein fast-halb-Bruder die Küche verlassen konnte. „Was-" Kurt räusperte sich und versuchte, gleichgültig zu klingen, „was meinst du damit, als du sagtest: 'selbst, wenn es Blaine nicht wäre'?"<br>Kurt versuchte, seinen Herzschlag wieder auf eine normale Frequenz zu bringen.  
>„Dude, Blaine spielt voll in deinem Team!", grinste Finn.<br>Kurt blinkte nur, als Finn seine zwei Daumen hoch hielt und Richtung Gästeschlafzimmer davon ging.  
><em>Huh.<em>

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 - Never Been Kissed

**Kapitel 6: Never Been Kissed**

Das ist in der letzten Folge passiert:

_Kurt hat die Dalton Academy Warbler kennen gelernt, als diese Blaine in McKinley überraschen wollten. Außerdem weiß er jetzt, das Blaine auch schwul ist. Was natürlich eine ganze Reihe neuer Möglichkeiten aufwirft._

_Kurt fühlt sich nicht mehr so einsam unter seinen Freunden, seit Blaine da ist. Aber gemobbt wird er immer noch, vor allem von Karofsky.  
>Die Warbler haben gesehen, dass es Blaine gut zu gehen scheint, trotzdem würden sie ihn gern wieder bei sich haben. Jetzt muss Ihnen nur noch einfallen, wie sie das hinkriegen.<em>

Und das habt ihr verpasst, bei GLEE

* * *

><p>„Blaines Auftritt Freitag Abend war wirklich gut!", sagte Tina, als sie Montag mit Kurt auf dem Weg zur Glee-Probe war.<p>

„Jah.", antwortete Kurt, fast schon verträumt. Tina lächelte sanft, als sie den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Freundes sah. „So, du und Blaine...?"  
>Aber bevor Kurt auch nur rot anlaufen und verlegen stammeln konnte, dass es kein „Ihn und Blaine" gibt (bedauerlicherweise), wurde er mit einem lauten Knall an eine Spintreihe gestoßen. Dave Karofsky ging weiter, als ob nichts gewesen sei, während Kurt ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick bedachte.<br>„Bist du ok?", fragte Tina besorgt. Die Jocks der Schule mobbten fast alle Glee-Kids, aber seit Anfang des Schuljahres wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass Karofsky es vor allem auf Kurt abgesehen hatte.

„Bestens", antwortete Kurt. Er sah seinem Peiniger resigniert hinterher.

Mit Klingeln der Schulglocke betraten Kurt und Tina den Chor-Raum.

Tina warf Kurt einen besorgten Blick zu, aber dieser sah störrisch zu Boden und ging schnellen Schrittes auf seinen Platz – neben Blaine, der Kurt förmlich anstrahlte. Kurt gab ein kleines, abgelenktes Lächeln zurück und Tina wurde leichter ums Herz.

Sie setzte sich neben Mike, der sofort ihre Hand nahm.

„Okay Leute, kommen wir direkt zur Sache!" begann Mr. Schue. „Erster Punkt auf der Tagesordnung: Begrüßen wir Noah Puckermann zurück bei uns." Eine Runde Applaus riss Kurt aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Puck in der Stuhlreihe vor ihm sitzt.  
>„ Puck, ich hoffe, deine Zeit im Jugendgefängnis hat dir einer Lektion erteilt darüber, was Richtig und Falsch ist!"<p>

„Sie machen wohl Witze, ich beherrschte den Ort! Alles, was ich den ganzen Tag gemacht hab, war Gewichte heben und Leute fertig machen. Es war super.", prahlte Puck.  
>„Wow, was für ein Fang! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich dich je gehen gelassen habe.", fügte Quinn sarkastisch ein.<p>

Blaine sah Kurt an. „Erzähl ich dir alles später.", flüsterte Kurt und Blaine strahlte ihn an. „Nebenbei, ich liebe die Fliege!", kommentierte Blaine Kurts Outfit, und Kurt musste einfach zurück strahlen.

Puck drehte sich um, und erspähte Blaine. „Hey, wer ist der Kleine hier?!"  
>„Hi, ich bin Blaine." Blaine lächelte charmant, den Kommentar über seine Größe wegsteckend, und streckte seine Hand aus. Puck machte keine anstalten, sie anzunehmen. Blaine zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und nahm die Hand zurück. Kurt zuckte neben ihm nur mit den Schultern, als sein Freund sich fragend zu ihm drehte.<p>

Mr. Schue machte schnell weiter mit seiner Rede: „Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns Gedanken über unsere Setlist für Sectionals nächsten Monat machen!"

„Mr. Schue, wenn ich darf?", Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stand Rachel auf und ging nach vorne. „Ich würde gerne eine Vertrauenswahl abhalten."  
>„Eine was?"<br>„Nach dem, was letztes Jahr mit Jesse passiert ist-" „Was deine Schuld war, Hobbit", unterbrach sie Santana, Rachel überhörte das gekonnt ,,– fühle ich mich nicht sicher, unsere Entscheidungen für Setlisten zu besprechen mit einen "Ex"-Warbler (Sie betonte „Ex" wirklich mit Gänsefüßchen) in unseren Reihen." Rachel sah Blaine scharf an, dieser guckte nur verwirrt.

„Rachel, Blaine ist kein Spion!", quetschte Kurt heraus.  
>„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Ich meine, er war bei den Warblern, wie wir ja Freitag alle gesehen haben. Und sogar Frontsänger! Und mal ehrlich, ich habe Nachforschungen betrieben, wer würde die Dalton Academy verlassen und dann zur McKinley gehen?! Mal davon abgesehen, dass Blaine für seine Homosexualität gehänselt wird, weil öffentliche Schulen weit davon entfernt sind, überhaupt etwas von Null Toleranz Mobbing Politik gehört zu haben, ist der Bildungsstandart hier – auch, wenn das mich nicht betrifft, denn ich komme damit klar und werde trotzdem meinen Weg aus dieser unwichtigen Stadt schaffen – mehr als miserabel. Und die meisten Lehrer sind unqualifiziert - nichts für Ungut Mr. Schue. Dalton Academy kriegt sogar Auszeichnungen für ihre Lehrmethoden! Darum kann ich es nicht glauben, dass Blaine - wenn das überhaupt sein richtiger Name ist- einfach auf unserer Schule gewechselt ist. Das macht keinen Sinn." Rachel atmete tief durch.<br>New Directions (außer Kurt) sahen sich unsicher an. Was Rachel gesagt hatte, war fast schon einleuchtend.

Bevor Mr. Schue oder Kurt etwas gegen Rachels Anschuldigungen erwiedern konnte, sagte Blaine ruhig und sachlich: „Rachel, nichts für ungut, aber es geht dich nichts an, warum ich die Schule gewechselt habe. Das ist eine Privatsache, die ich nicht jedem erzählen muss.".  
>Kurt wurde etwas warm ums Herz, bei der Tatsache, dass Blaine es ihm erzählt hatte.<p>

„Und ich versichere euch,", fuhr Blaine höflich weiter und wandte sich nun an die ganze Gruppe, „dass ich nicht hier bin, um zu spionieren. Oder den Warblern irgendwelche Informationen weiter leiten werde. So etwas tun die Warbler nicht, und ich weiß gar nicht, wie man überhaupt auf so eine Idee kommt." Schummeln bei einer Show-Choir-Competition, hatten die Leute nichts besseres zu tun?!

„Du kannst viel erzählen. Das hatte Jesse auch getan!", sagte Rachel.

„Rachel, Blaine ist kein Jesse St. James!", sagte Kurt aufgebracht.

„Jesse St. James? Oh, den kenn ich-"

„Natürlich tust du das!", unterbrach Rachel Blaine vorwurfsvoll, „Ihr habt wahrscheinlich zusammen gesessen und euch hinterhältige Pläne ausgedacht!"

„Rachel, genug!", warf Mr. Schuester endlich ein.  
>„Sie hat schon irgendwie Recht, Mr. Schue.", bemerkte Finn, und die meisten anderen nickten leicht. Bevor die Disskussion weiter gehen konnte, ertönte die Schulglocke zum Ende der Stunde.<br>„Okay Leute, ich schlage vor, wir beruhigen uns alle, und machen uns Gedanken für Sectionals! Morgen fangen wir an, uns eine Setlist zu überlegen. Und ich versichere euch, dass Blaine kein Spion ist.", verabschiedete der Lehrer alle.

„Das haben Sie von Jesse auch gesagt...", murmelte Puck beim heraus gehen.

Kurt warf Rachel noch einen giftigen Blick zu, und eilte Blaine hinterher, der bei Glockenklang als erster aus der Tür war.

„Blaine!" fiel Kurt mit ihm Schritt und packte ihm am Arm. Blaine wandte sich zu ihm. „Es tut mir so Leid, was Rachel da gesagt hat! Sie weiß nicht, wovon sie redet. Nimm dir das bitte nicht zu Herzen, sie ist Rachel. Ich weiß, dass du kein Spion bist! Und bitte denk nicht, dass auch nur irgendeiner der anderen Rachel viel Glauben schenken wird!", brachte Kurt schnell heraus.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte ihn an. „Kurt, es ist okay! Ich bin der Neue, ich kam von einer Privatschule, bei dem ich Frontsänger eines Konkurrenzclubs war. Ich verstehs. Aber es bedeutet mir viel, dass du an mich glaubst."

Gott, Blaines Lächeln ließ Kurts Knie zu Gummi werden. 'Wie kann jemand nur so perfekt sein?!'

„Ähm... Gut. Das ist gut! Ich würde wirklich nicht wollen, dass du wegen Rachels Spinnerein den Glee Club verlässt!", lächelte Kurt unsicher.

„Keine Sorge, ich werd dir lange erhalten bleiben!", grinste Blaine. Er legte seine Hand auf Kurts, welche noch immer Blaines Arm umschlung.  
>„Ich muss jetzt zu Biologie, aber du musst mir unbedingt noch erzählen, was Jesse St. James hier angestellt hat. Und die Geschichte zwischen Puck und Quinn...?". „Natürlich!", sagte Kurt erleichtert- Rachel hatte Blaine mit ihrem absurden Theorien nicht aus New Directions geekelt, wenigstens etwas.<p>

„ Beim Mittagesssen heute?" „Klingt gut, also bis später!"

* * *

><p>„Ach Blaine, bevor du gehst...", sagte Helen und winkte den Angesprochenen zu sich, als Blaine gerade den letzten Tisch vor Feierabend am Abwischen war.<p>

Hellen saß am Tresen, die Kassenabrechnung für den Tag gerade beendet.

,,Setz dich, Blaine." Sie deutete auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.

Blaine setzte sich und schluckte, den Wasch-Eimer neben sich auf den Boden stellend.

,,Ich habe doch nichts falsch gemacht?" Er sah seine Chefin mit großen Augen an.

Wie ein Kleinkind, wenn es Angst davor hatte, etwas angestell zu haben.

Oder ein Welpe. Selbe Sache.

"Nein, nein! Alles Bestens! Ich bin wirklich froh, dich zu haben, Blaine.", Lächelte Helen und legte mütterlich Ihre Hand auf seine.

,,Meine Kinder sind krank geworden-", ,,Oh, ich hoffe, nichts ernstes!", sagte Blaine besorgt. Helen musste lächeln. ,,Nein, keine Sorge. Jetzt können mein Mann und ich nur leider nicht ausgehen, morgen. Aber die Karten sind schon gekauft...Also, hier.", Sie hielt ihm 2 Tickets entgegen. Blaine nahm sie und betrachtete sie genauer.  
>,,Helen! Das sind erste Reihe-Tickets! Das- das kann ich doch unmöglich annehmen." Blaine versuchte, ihr die Karten wieder in die Hand zu drücken. ,,Das ist zu viel!"<p>

,,Unsinn, ein 'Nein' akzeptiere ich nicht als Antwort. Nimm die Karten, Honey. Ansonsten wäre es pure Verschwendung. Sie sind schon bezahlt, und wir können nicht gehen. Das ist nur praktisch. Nimm jemanden mit, der genau so auf Musicals steht wie du, und macht euch einen schönen Abend.". Helen zwinkerte ihm zu.  
>„Oh, ich weiß auch schon genau, wen.", grinste Blaine schließlich breit.<p>

* * *

><p>Zum Glück hatte keiner mehr Blaine an dem Tag mit Spionage-Theorien genervt, jedenfalls soweit Kurt das mitbekommen hatte. Und geslushied wurde Blaine auch nicht. Genauso wenig wie Kurt. Es schien ein guter Start in die Woche gewesen zu sein (abgesehen von Karofskys üblichen Spint-Knallern. Aber wenigstens hinterließen die keine permanenten Spuren auf seiner Kleidung, nur ab und an ein paar blaue Flecke, die sowieso keiner zu sehen bekommt.).<br>Und wirklich, Dienstag Morgen schien die Woche nur besser und besser zu werden:

„Hey!"  
>Kurt- der damit beschäftigt war, seinen Spint nach dem Geschichtsbuch für die 1. Stunde zu durchsuchen- blickte zur Seite und sah seinen Blaine – Ich meine nur Blaine, nicht seinen. Nein.- neben ihm hüpfend.<br>„Du bist heute glücklich.", merkte Kurt an, während er sich mit Blaine an seiner Seite zu Geschichte aufmacht.  
>Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ja auch ein schöner Tag.", grinste er.<br>Kurt lächelte zaghaft zurück.  
>„Ich habe aber auch einen guten Grund, heute so glücklich zu sein...", fing Blaine an, und blieb stehen. Kurt wandte sich zu ihm und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh?", fragte er interessiert.<p>

„Da meine Danke-Essens-Pläne durch die Warbler ein wenig über den Haufen geworfen wurden, dachte ich mir, dass würde dir vielleicht gefallen. Es ist zwar etwas knapp, und es wäre schon heute Abend, aber-"  
>Und damit zückte Blaine zwei Tickets für eine Vorführung von Rent in Columbus.<br>Kurt atmete scharf ein, als er erkannte, was sein Freund da in der Hand hielt.

Rent. Heute Abend. Columbus.  
>„Oh mein Gott, Blaine, die müssen doch bestimmt ein Vermögen gekostet haben!"<br>„Oh, keine Sorge. Meine Chefin vom Café hat sie mir gestern gegeben. Sie wollte mit ihrem Mann hin gehen, aber ihr Kind ist krank geworden, darum... Aber ich meine, du musst natürlich nicht mit mit dahin gehen! Ich dachte mir nur-"  
>„JA!, unterbrach ihn Kurt laut. „Ich meine... Natürlich will ich mit dir gehen!..."<p>

Eine Sekunde verging. ,, Dahin! Zur Aufführung. Natürlich will ich mit dir zur Aufführung gehen."  
>Er fiel Blaine vor Freude übermütig um den Hals.<p>

„Danke, danke danke!" Wie automatisch schlangen sich Blaines Arme um Kurts Hüfte und hielten ihn fest.  
>Beide Jungs waren rot, als Kurt die Umarmung wieder löste.<br>Nach einer unangenehmen Stille räusperte Blaine sich und sagte: „Wir sollten weiter..." Er machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit seiner Hand. Kurt nickte und sie fielen in Schritt weiter zum Klassenzimmer.  
>Blaine lächelte Kurt sanft an, während dieser aufgeregt mögliche Outfits runter ratterte, Geschichte vergessen.<p>

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky starrte zornig auf die Szene vor ihm und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Seit dem Moment, wo er ihn kennen gelernt hatte, war Kurt Hummel zu einer Bessesenheit geworden.<p>

Er irritierte ihn wie kein anderer.

Er ging ihm unter die Haut.

Er spuckte durch seine Gedanken.  
>Es war alles seine Schuld.<br>Kurt stolzierte durch die Schule, als würde sie ihm gehören, mit seinen lächerlich engen Klamotten, die Dave Dinge fühlen ließen, die er nicht fühlen sollte.

Er war so wütend auf Hummel, dass er ihm das antut.  
>Dave hatte alles in High School: Beliebtheit, Football, Freunde, und er hätte es so weit bringen können. Aber stattdessen kam Kurt, und versaute ihm alles, und machte ihn zu einer Schwuchtel, was er doch gar nicht wollte. Er wollte normal sein, und das Leben haben, was für ihn ausgelegt war.<br>Aber das war jetzt unmöglich.  
>Und es war alles Kurt fucking Hummels Schuld.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine stand pünktlich- und traumhaft aussehend wie immer- am Abend vor Kurts Haustür.<p>

(Kurt war heilfroh gewesen, dass sein Vater noch in der Werkstatt war - er hatte Burt angerufen, um Bescheid zu sagen/ zu fragen, dass er sich heute ein Musical in Columbus ansehen würde, und Burt hatte es ihm grummelnd erlaubt. Nicht sehr glücklich darüber, diesen Blaine, von dem sein Sohn schon so oft erzählt hatte, nicht kennen lernen zu können, Aber Steve, ein langjähriger Mitarbeiter, war diese Woche ausgefallen - seine Frau hatte ihr erstes Kind bekommen, und Burt hatte ihm frei gegeben - und dadurch fiel zu viel Arbeit an, so dass Burt gezwungen war, länger zu bleiben. Und Carole war in der Nachtschicht, Finn noch beim Football-Training.

Sonst hätte es peinlich werden können. Kurt wollte Blaine wirklich nicht einem Verhör mit seinem Vater aussetzen).

Sie fuhren püntklich los, mit Blaine auf dem Beifahrersitz, Kurt Richtungen anweisend.  
>In Columbus lad Blaine ihn zum Essen in ein Restaurant ein ( 'Kein Date, kein Date, kein Date'), welches er Online gefunden hatte.<p>

Kurt hatte Blaine alle möglichen Geschichten vom Glee-Club erzählt, zu denen Blaine wirklich nicht mehr viel sagen konnte. Blaine erzählte von seiner Zeit in Dalton.

,,Jeder wird gleich behandelt. Ganz egal, wer man ist. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach."

'Eigentlich ganz einfach...' Kurt konnte kaum glauben, dass so etwas wie Dalton so nah von ihm existiert. Es klang schon fast utopisch.

Und Gott, so verdammt nah.

Kurt hatte erwartet, so etwas erst in New York zu finden, Meilen weg, wenn er endlich aus diesen Mistloch namens Lima abhauen kann.

Er spürte, wie Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. 'Nein, nicht heute!'

Kurt versuchte, sie vor Blaine zu verbergen, aber natürlich war das vergeblich.

,,Hey. Nein, nein, nein, nicht weinen!", sagte Blaine sanft und gab Kurt ein Stofftaschentuch aus seiner Jackentasche. 'Bitte nicht weinen, ich weiß doch nicht, was ich dann tun soll!'

,,Atme tief durch Kurt. Rede mit mir. Ich hör dir zu."

Kurt trocknete seine Tränen und atmete tief durch.

"Bevor du hier her kamst, war ich der einzige geoutete Schwule an der Schule. Und ich versuchte wirklich, stark zu bleiben. Und alles nicht an mich ran zu lassen. Und jetzt mit dir hier, fühle ich mich nicht mehr so einsam..."

Kurt versuchte es mit einem wackligen Lächeln, und Blaine legte eine Hand auf seine und drückte sie sanft.

,,Aber-", redete Kurt zittrig weiter, ,, da ist dieser eine Neandertaler - Karofsky- der es sich zum Ziel gemacht hat, mein Leben zur Hölle auf Erden zu machen. Egal, was ich tue, ich kann ihm nicht entkommen. Und es scheint niemand zu bemerken."

Blaine war nicht blind. Natürlich hatte er gemerkt, was die Jocks da machten. Aber das Karofsky es besonders auf Kurt abgesehen hatte, hatte er nich mit bekommen. - wohl auch, weil Kurt es so gut verstecken konnte.

,,Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, Kurt. Mir ging es auf meiner Schule vor Dalton genau so, und die

ganze Situation hatte mich so wütend gemacht. Ich habe mich sogar bei der Fakultät beschwert. Áber du hast gemerkt, dass es keinen wirklich interessiert hat." Blaine ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
>,,Es war eher ein Hey, wenn du Schwul bist, wird dein Leben nunmal miserabel. Sorry, da können wir nichts machen. Also bin ich gegangen. Nach Dalton. Dalton mit seiner Null Toleranz Mobbing Politik. So einfach war das...". Kurt konnte sehen, wie da augenscheinlich noch mehr zu Blaine's Geschichte sein musste. Das es wohl doch nicht so einfach war. So viel, was Blaine nicht über sich erzählte. Aber das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um zu fragen.<p>

,,Wie ich das sehe, hast du hier zwei Optionen, Kurt: Ich meine, ich würde dir gerne sagen, geh nach Dalton. Aber das Schulgeld dort ist ziemlich hoch, und ich weiß, dass das nicht für jeden eine Möglichkeit ist. Oder du kannst dich weigern, dass Opfer zu sein. Vorurteile sind nur Ignoranz, Kurt. Und du hast hier die Chance, genau das Karofsky zu zeigen."

,,Wie?", fragte Kurt leise.

,,Konfrontier ihn. Stell ihn zur Rede. Zeig Courage. Ich bin weggerannt, Kurt. Ich bin nicht für mich eingestanden. Ich habe es zugelassen, das sie mich weg gejagt haben. Und das ist etwas, das ich wirklich bereue."

* * *

><p>Das Theater in Columbus war überwältigend. Es war größer, als es sich Kurt vorgestellt hatte. Und das Stück war besser, als er es sich zu träumen wagte (vielleicht lag das auch an seinen Sitznachbarn, aber ach, Kleinigkeiten!). Und ihre Plätze, erste Reihe Tickets!<p>

Eine völlig neue Welt schien sich für Kurt aufgetan zu haben. Hier hatte er endlich jemanden, der mit ihm so viele Interessen teilte, jemand, der gerne zu Disney-Songs harmonierte, jemand, dem es nie zu langweilig wird, den Wicked Soundtrack rauf und runter zu hören, jemand, dessen Gesellschaft ihn niemals langweilen würde.

Und jemand, der genauso gerne Zeit mit Kurt verbringt, wie Kurt mit ihm.

Nach 10 Minuten, in denen Kurt im Stillen Panik geschoben hatte - 'Es ist kein Date, richtig? Ich deute nur Blaines Zeichen falsch. Ich muss mich beruhigen'-, kam er zu dem Punkt, wo er entschied, dass es langsam albern wurde. Das hier war ja nicht mal ein Date! Kein Grund, so nervös zu sein. Sie hingen nur zusammen rum, da war ein großer Unterschied!

Und das war Blaine. Witziger, talentierter, lockerer, alberner, charismatischer, Musik-liebender Blaine, einer seiner neusten, aber trotzdem engsten Freunde. In den er sich eventuell verknallt hat. Gewaltig.

Also kein Grund zur Panik, richtig?!...

Die Lichter dämmten sich schließlich, und Blaine sah ihn breit Lächelnd an, bevor er sich zur Bühne wandte.

Kurts Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

* * *

><p>Finn war der einzige, der wach war, als Kurt - wie Burt versprochen, pünktlich - nach Hause kam.<p>

(Wenn sein Vater da gewesen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich am Fenster auf die Rückkehr seines Sohnes gewartet, beobachtent, ob dieser Blaine-Charakter seinen Sohn auch gut behandelt- obwolh Kurt ihn Tausend Mal versichert hatte, dass das mit Blaine heute Abend kein Date war.)

Er sah im Wohnzimmer gerade einen -überraschend gruseligen- Film über einen Bär, der einfach Züge aß, und Alter, Züge sind eigentlich viel größer als Bären, also war das echt ein Monster-Bär.

Darum war Finn eventuell ein wenig nervös, so ganz alleine im dunklen Haus. Nich verängstigt, quatsch nein, denn das war immerhin nur irgendsoein B-Film und Finn Hudson hat keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit, okay?  
>Also ist er vielleicht ein wenig in die Luft gegangen, als die Tür plötzlich aufgegangen war. Aber er hatte unter keinen Umständen wie ein kleines Mädchen los gekreischt! Das hatte Kurt sich ausgedacht. Wirklich. ...<p>

Wo er schon mal bei Kurt war, Dude. Finn kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er seinen Fast-Beinahe-Stief-Bruder noch nie so verdammt glücklich gesehen hatte! Er war am Strahlen, und schien gar nicht mehr aufhören wollen, zu grinsen.

Und Alter, Kurt behauptete Hieb und Fest, dass das heute Abend mit Blaine kein Date gewesen war. Wenn ein Kein-Date ihn schon so glücklich machte, konnte Finn sich nicht vorstellen, wie verdammt glücklich Kurt erst nach einem Date-Date mit Blaine sein wird.

Was noch passieren würde!

Auf jeden Fall.

Finn hat da voll die Menschenkenntnis.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag sah Kurt Blaine nicht so oft, wie er gern gehabt hätte.<p>

Nach Rent hatten Kurt und Blaine die ganze Autofahrt über begeistert über das Stück diskutiert. Er hatte Blaine zu Hause abgesetzt, und wurde zum Abschied fest umarmt, und kaum war Kurt bei sich zu Hause angekommen, ging die Diskussion per SMS noch bis spät in die Nacht weiter.

Kurt könnte ewig mit Blaine reden. Schreiben. Ihr wisst schon.

Pünktlich zum Klingen zu Schulschluss vibrierte sein Handy mit einem Text, als er gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Spint war.

- Von Blaine: **COUARGE xo**

Kurt lächelte breit. Das konnte er einfach nicht verhindern. Es war einfach... naja, er kriegte sonst nie SMS wie diese. Vor allem nicht von charmanten Jungs mit dunklen Augen und entwaffnenden Lächeln.

Kurt wollte gerade eine schnelle Antwort tippen, als er mit gewaltiger Wucht wie aus dem Nichts gegen eine Spintreihe geschleudert wurde.

Sein Handy fiel auf den Boden. Kurts Arm pochte. Er würde definitiv noch einen blauen Fleck bekommen.

Er sah hoch und erblickte Karofsky, welcher ihn nur kühl ansah und dann weiter schlenderte, als wäre nie etwas passiert.

Kurt lehnte für einen Moment gegen die Spint-Tür, wieder zu Atem kommend. Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
><em>Du kannst dich weigern, dass Opfer zu sein. Konfrontier ihn. Stell ihn zur Rede.<em>

Er konnte es tun. Er wusste, dass er es tun konnte. Und er wusste auch, dass wenn er es nicht tun würde, das Ganze einfach nur immer schlimmer und schlimmer werden würde...

Kurt war einfach so unglaublich wütend. Sein Faden riss. Er sah förmlich rot.

Er drückte sich vom Spint weg, hob sein Handy auf, und folgte Karofsky.

,,Hey!", schrie Kurt laut. Er rannte hinter Karofsky her, der ihn fest ignorierte.

Der Jock verschwand im Umkleide-Raum, aber Kurt war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. ,,Ich rede mit dir!"

,,'Mädchen-Umkleide ist auf der anderen Seite.", sagte Karofsky, während er in seinem Spint rumwühlte, augenscheinlich unbeeindruckt.  
>,,Was ist dein Probelm?!", verlangte Kurt zu wissen, auf ihn zu laufend.<p>

,,Entschuldigung?"

,,Vor was hast du so viel Angst?!", sagte Kurt, seine Stimme immer lauter werdend.

Karofsky rollte mit den Augen. "Außer, dass du hier rein schleichst, um mich zu bespannen?"

,,Oh ja, eines jeden Heteros Albtraum,", höhnte Kurt, wild gestikulierend. ,,Dass alle Schwulen heimlich darauf aus sind, euch zu befummeln und umzudrehen!"

,,Stell dir vor,", stichelte Kurt weiter, ,, du bist nicht mein Typ!".

Karofsky's Schultern wurden steif. ,,Ach ja?", sagte er.

,,Oh ja,", sagte er, zum ersten Mal Kopf-an-Kopf stehend vor dem Kerl, der sein Leben zur Hölle auf Erden machte, schon seit dem ersten Tag auf der Highschool. Er war immernoch kleiner, aber er war so verdammt wütend, und das machte den Größenunterschied wett. ,, Ich stehe nicht so auf pausbackige Jungs, die zu viel schwitzen und eine Glatze haben werden bevor sie 30 sind."

Karofsky hob eine Faust, zitternd vor Wut.

,,Reiz mich nicht, Hummel!", quetschte er drohend zwischen seinen Zähnen heraus.

Kurt sah runter auf die Faust, Centimeter von seinem Hals, ,,Du willst mich schlagen?", sagte er, seine Stimme kalt und kaum seine Angst zeigend. Er hob sein Kinn hoch. "Mach doch."

,,Reiz mich nicht.", knurrte Karofsky erneut und schlug seinen Spint zu.

,,Schlag mich, denn das wird nicht ändern, wer ich bin.", sagte Kurt, leise aber intensiv. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne, es darauf ankommen lassend, weiter provozierend. Er war durch mit dem ganzen Mist.,,Du kannst mir das Schwulsein nicht heraus prügeln, genauso wenig, wie ich dir deine verdammte Ignoranz heraus prügeln kann!"

,,Dann geh mir aus den Augen!" Karofsky schrie, fast schon verzweifelt.

Kurt lehnte nach vorne, sein Finger in Karofsky's Gesicht. ,, Du bist nichts weiter al ein ängstlicher kleiner Junge, der nicht sehen kann, wie verdammt Durchschnittlich er ist!", schrie er, schnell atmend.

Er sah nicht die Sekunde, in der Karofsky seine Fäuste auseinander rollte. Er dachte nur daran, dass er jeden Moment verprügelt werden würde.

Und im nächsten Moment hatte Karofsky ihn schon gepackt, seine großen Hände umschlungen Kurts Hals, seine Daumen pressten hart gegen Kurts Wangen, und dann wurde Kurt gewaltsam in einen Kuss gezogen.

Karofsky's Mund schmetterte auf Kurt's, seine Zähne bissen in Kurts weiche Lippen, und dann bewegte er seine Lippen sanft zu einem offenen Kuss.

Kurt war gefangen, ein Arm vor seinem Bauch eingeklemmt, der andere zwischen seiner und Karofsky's Brust gedrückt. Der bulkige Junge roch nach billigen Deo und Schweiß, sein Mund schmeckte salzig und bitter und Übelkeit erregend.

Es kam vor, wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor Karofsky von ihm ab ließ, seine Finger über die Seite von Kurts Hals wandernd. Für eine Sekunde sah der Football-Spieler Kurt nur an, verzweifelt und schwer atmend, dann lehnte er wieder zu Kurt, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

Das war genug, um Kurt aus seiner Starre zu befreien. Er legte seine Hände auf Karofsky's breite Schultern und schubste so hart, wie er konnte, angesporrnt von Angst und Adrenalin.

Kurt lehnte sich an den Spint, um seine ziternden Beine zu entlasten und verdeckte seinen Mund mit einer Hand.

Karofsky starrte ihn zunächst nur an, verletzt und überrascht, wie als wäre er gerade von einem Welpen gebissen worden.

Sein Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen und er schlug seine Fäuste in die Spintreihe direkt neben Kurt, das Echo durch den leeren Raum hallend.

Karofsky grunzte wütend, frustriert. Beschämt?

Und dann rannte er, die Tür hinter ihn zu knallend.

Kurt stand allein, zitternd, die Finger immernoch seine geschwollenen Lippen verdeckend.

* * *

><p>Er ging an diesen Abend früh zu Bett, und während er eingekugelt zwischen seinen Decken lag, so klein wie möglich gemacht, drehte sich noch alles in seinem Kopf.<p>

Kuss. Kuss. Kuss.

Es war, als ob das Wort durch seine Adern floß. Mit jedem Herzschlag erinnerte er sich daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte.

Und wünschte, es wäre nicht so.

Er hatte Blaine gerade erst kennen gelernt. Und er hatte gehofft, dass er vielleicht die Möglichkeit bekommen würde, noch vor seinem Schulabschluss seinen ersten Kuss zu bekommen. Von einem Jungen. Einen netten, perfekten Jungen, den er mag.

Und Karofsky hatte ihm das gestohlen.

Kurt schauderte, seine Arme noch enger um sich ziehend, und kneifte seine Augen zusammen, in dem Versuch, etwas anderes zu sehen, als Karofsky's Gesicht, viel viel zu nah an seinem.

Er konnte einfach nicht warm werden. Schaffte es nicht, sich nicht mehr schmutzig zu fühlen, trotz Stunden unter der heißen Dusche, versuchend, Erinnerungen weg zu schruben.

Und was wäre gewesen, wenn Kurt nicht die Kraft gehabt hätte, Karofsky weg zu schubsen? Wie weit wäre der Football-Spieler gegangen?!

...

Sein Handy klingelte.

Blaine.

* * *

><p>,,B-Blaine?", Kurts sanfte Stimme klang durch den Lautsprecher seines Handys und Blaine vergass, warum er überhaupt angerufen hatte.<p>

Kurt klang so gebrochen, so besiegt.

,,Kurt, shh. Was ist passiert?"

,,Karofsky... e-er..."

Küsste Kurt, das ist es, was durch Blaines Gedanken schoss. Er war zu wütend, zu aufgewühlt, um auf die Alliteration zu achten, die er da jetzt hatte, den Verdammt:

Karofsky. Küsste. Kurt

Karofksy hatte Kurt geküsst- was sollte Blaine jetzt tun?

* * *

><p>Eine Konfrontation mit Karofsky war nicht so gelaufen, wie es sich Blaine vielleicht vorgestellt hatte.<p>

Und als dieser Berg von einen Jungen Blaine gegen den Zaun geschubst hatte, kamen in ihm wieder ungewünschte Erinnerungen hoch, vom Sadie Hawkins Tanz, und Blaine war die Luft plötzlich weg geblieben. Er hatte nicht mehr atmen können. Panik war in ihm aufgestiegen.

Bis Kurt den anderen Jungen wieder weg geholt hatte. Dann hatte Blaine durchgeatmet und wieder verdrängt. Er wollte stark sein für Kurt.

Die Konfrontation war aber auf jeden Fall besser gelaufen, als Kurt befürchtet hatte, als Blaine es vorgeschlagen hatte. Es hätte durchaus Schlimmer kommen können, als das Karofsky Blaine 'nur' gegen den Zaun geknallt hatte. Wenigstens war er von ihm abgewischen, als Kurt es gesagt hat.

Es war von Anfang an eine dumme Idee gewesen. Aber Kurt hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, das Blaine zu sagen, als er am Morgen aufgeregt auf ihn zu gernnt war, voller Sorge, ob es ihm gut ginge. Und ein kleines Bisschen hatte Kurt auch gehofft, dass Reden etwas bringen würde. Dass Karosky danach von Kurt ablassen würde. Dass Kurt keine Angst mehr haben musste.

Aber natürlich hatte es nicht geklappt.

Und um den ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzten, musste Kurt daran denken, wie der Kuss mit Karofsky sein aller erster war. Und als Blaine ihn wieder so besorgt angesehen hatte, konnte er den Gedanken nicht in sich lassen.

Danach kam er sich so dumm vor. Blaine würde bestimmt denken, Kurt ist armselig. Blaine hatte mit sicherheit eine Menge Erfahrung.

Aber Blaine hatte ihn nicht ausgelacht.

,,Komm schon, ich kauf dir Lunch!"

* * *

><p>Kurz darauf saß Kurt auf dem Beifahrer-Sitz seines eigenen Autos, während Blaine sie irgendwo hin bringt. Die Nachmittagssonne strömte durch das Fenster, und Kurt holte aus dem Handschuhfach automatisch seine Ray-Bans heraus.<p>

Er versuchte, nicht zu lachen, als Blaine bei einer roten Ampel in seiner Tasche wühlte und eine Sonnenbrille heraus holte, dunkle Gläser dick umrundet mit grellen, pinken Plastik.

Blaine bemerkte den komischen Blick, den Kurt ihm zuwarf. Als Antwort drehte er seinen Kopf zu Kurt und grinste teuflisch.

Kurt fühlte, wie die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch einen wilden Tanz aufführten, während Blaine auf dem Parkplatz des Lima Bean anhielt.

* * *

><p>,,Hey, Kopf hoch!", sagte Blaine sanft.<p>

Sie saßen an einem Tisch in der Lima Bean. Er hatte versucht, Kurt dazu zu bringen, wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen. Am Ende hatte er wenigstens geschafft, dass sie sich einen Bagel teilten. Und beim Kaffee war Kurt wieder in Gedanken versunken.

Kurt sah zu ihm, aber seine Augen konnte er nicht treffen. "Wie- wie bist du all dem entkommen?"

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. „ Ich bin nicht wirklich entkommen. Ich bin nur weggerannt."

„Nach Dalton."

„Ja. Nach Dalton... Aber Dalton ist leider nicht die richtige Welt, Kurt.", gab Blaine mit Traurigkeit zu. „In Dalton sind wir begrenzt und Sicher innerhalb der großen, wunderschänen Mauern. Wir haben Regeln und unsere Politik und die schaffen es, die Kinder vor Mobbing zu bewahren, ja. Aber was denkst du, was passiert, wenn wir unseren Schulabschluss machen? Es gibt keine Nicht-Mobbing-Politik in der wirklichen Welt.

Die wirkliche Welt? Das ist McKinley. Wo manche Leute deine wirklichen Freunde sind, manche nur so tun, und leider ein Großteil der Leute bösartig sind."

Kurt sah Blaine an und dachte nach.

Alle hatten sie den Rücken gekehrt, zu dem, was passiert. Die Zeichen waren alle da, klar zu sehen. Nicht zu vergessen der große Gewichtsverlust, die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, die nicht einmal durch Kurts intensive Feuchtigkeitscreme-Routine verschwanden oder sich überschminken liesen. Er hatte mit der Zeit aufgehört, zu lächeln. Und zu singen. Er stand nicht mehr voller Stolz vor der Klasse, sein Herz heraus singend.

Es gab nichts mehr zum drüber singen. Und gewiss nichts mehr zum drüber Lächeln.

Das Leben war grausam gewesen zu Kurt Hummel.

Aber manchmal kann das Universum auch freundlich sein. Manchmal gibt es dir etwas wunderbares. Ganz plötzlih und völlig unerwartet gibt es dir einen besonderen Menschen, der dir einen Ausweg zeigt.

„Wie kommt es,", brachte Kurt atemlos – fast schon ehrfürchtig- heraus „dass du immer genau weißt, was zu sagen ist, damit ich mich Besser fühle?!"

Blaine grinste verlegen. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ist es einfach, Worte zu finden, wenn es jemand ist, der dir wichtig ist..." Wenn du es bist, möchte Blaine sagen, denn das ist wirklich die einzige Situation, wo ihm die Worte leicht kommen. Wenn es Kurt ist.

(Die Wahrheit ist, die Meiste Zeit wusste Blaine wirklich nicht, was er tat. Er tut gerne so, als ob er es genau weiß, dabei ist er weit davon entfernt. Wenn es um Gefühle geht, ist er normalerweise überhaupt nicht gut im Reden. Zur Not zitiert er sogar irgendwas passendes aus irgendeinem Film, meistens Disney).

Aber das ist wahrscheinlich zu viel für den Abend, und er möchte sich Kurt nicht aufdrängen. Das kann Kurt grade wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Also wird er sich zurück halten.

Und Kurt ein guter Freund sein.

Denn Kurt ist jemand, der zählt.

Jemand, der ihm so, _so_ verdammt wichtig ist.

* * *

><p>Blaine konnte nicht schlafen. Seit zwei Stunden wälzte er sich nun schon unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere.<p>

Seine Gedanken rasten.

Mit Kurt über sein Mobbing zu reden, brachte Blaine dazu, über seine eigene Vergangenheit damit nachzudenken. Und wie alles angefangen hatte.

Er hätte auch locker im Schrank bleiben können- und an vielen Nächten, in denen er sich im Badezimmer Blut von der Wange wischte oder blaue Flecke eincremen musste, hatte er sich so oft gewünscht, er hätte genau das getan.

In seiner Schule hatte keiner auch nur jemals gedacht, dass er Schwul sein könnte. "Man sah es ihm nicht an", hatten viele gesagt, fast schon vorwurfsvoll- als ob alle homosexuellen Männer Liza Minelli vergöttern und Netzhemden tragen müssten.

Aber Blaine wollte couragiert sein, wollte er selbst sein, und sein 14jähriges Ich hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Coming-Out zum Problem hätte werden können. Er mag Jungs, nicht Mädchen, na und?! Er war doch immernoch der selbe Mensch!

Aber natürlich war es zum Problem geworden. Es war immerhin Mittelschule. Die Jocks hatten viel Spaß daran, ihn nieder zu machen, gegen Spintreihen zu schubsen, die Bücher aus seinen Händen zu schlagen, oder ihn aufzulauern neben dem Schultor und ihn zu verprügeln, wann immer sie Aggressionen raus lassen mussten.  
>Blaine hatte sich oft gewünscht, dass wenigstens die Blutergüsse im Gesicht seine Familie darauf aufmerksam machen würden. Aber Cooper war weit weg in Californien, seine Tante interessierte es herzlich wenig, sein Onkel hatte genug zu tun mit seinem Unternehmen, da wollte Blaine ihm nicht zur Last fallen.<p>

Blaine wollte die anderen Schüler anschreien, Seht ihr nicht, was hier passiert? Warum unternimmt keiner etwas? Warum helft ihr mir nicht? Natürlich, da waren hier und da ein Paar Schuler, die noch nett zu ihm waren, aber sie hatten Angst, durch ihre Nähe zu ihm selber zur Zielscheibe zu werden, also blieben sie nicht lange.

Also versuchte Blaine, stark zu bleiben. Aber niemanden in der Schule zu haben, mit den er reden konnte, niemanden zu Hause zu haben, den es überhaupt interessierte, wurde er immer einsamer und einsamer je mehr die Zeit verging.

Er hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben nicht so allein gefühlt.

Er versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie die Feindseligkeit gegenüber ihm in der Schule immer weiter zu nahm, von jemanden der Kaugummi an seinen Spint klebte, zu jemanden, der ihm in den Nacken spuckte, während er einfach nur durch die Gänge lief.

,,Ich muss es einfach durchstehen, bis sie mich vergessen."

Er stand es durch, und hatte mit keinem darüber geredet, bis jemand eines Tages ein Sportschuh nach ihm geworfen hatte, als er auf den Weg zur Chorprobe war.

Der Schuh hatte ihn direkt in den Mund getroffen.

Blaines war die Luft weg geblieben. Irgendwo hatte er eine Gruppe Jungs johlen hören, aber er wusste nicht genau, von wo.

Einfach weiter gehen, hatte Blaine düster gedacht. Dann sah er, wie große Tropfen Blut auf den Boden tropften.

Er hatte keine Gehirnerschütterung, aber seine Lippe brauchte vier Nähte.

,,Oh,", hatte die Schulkrankenschwester gesagt, ,, ich bin sicher, es war nur ein Unfall."

Der Schuldirektor hatte das selbe gesagt.

Es machte Blaine so wütend. Klar, er wurde früher ab und an mal aufgezogen - wie jeder - weil er ein Overarchiver ist, weil er im Debattier-Team ist, oder im Chor, oder einmal, als der Musik-Lehrer darauf bestanden hat, seine Hausaufgaben-Komposition vor der ganzen Klasse zu spielen.  
>Aber niemand hatte ihn je so richtig gemobbt und fertig gemacht, denn er hatte nie etwas Falsches getan. Und hat es immernoch nicht. Nur, weil er Schwul ist, hätte sich das alles nicht ändern dürfen.<p>

Aber das hatte es nunmal getan

Und so war es wohl überall

Und es war nur Schlimmer geworden.

* * *

><p>Montagmorgen waren Kurt und Blaine auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum.<p>

Kurt blieb stehen und wühlte in seiner Tasche.

,,Ich hab meine Geografie-Buch im Spint vergessen.", sagte er, bevor Blaine fragen konnte. ,,Geh du weiter, ich treff dich im Klassenraum."

Aber bevor Kurt zu Ende reden konnte, war Blaine schon umgedreht und auf den Weg zurück zu dem Spint seines Freundes.

Kurt blinkte nur.

Blaine kam wieder, mit dem Buch und einem breiten Lächeln.

,,Du bist ja noch glücklicher, als vorher.", sagte Kurt, geschockt, dass es möglich war, so viel zu Lächeln. Blaine nickt summend ung ging weiter. Kurt fiel Schritt, ihn von der Seite ansehend.

,,So...Courage, huh?"

Kurt blieb erneut stehen. Er sah Blaine an mit großen Augen und roten Wangen. ,,Oh Gott-" Da hatte Kurt gar nicht mehr dran gedacht: nach Blaines Rede hatte er eine Collage inklusive Foto von Blaine in Uniform - Facebook ist dein Freund- in seinen Spint aufgehangen.  
>,,Ich- ich hatte dein Foto und ich wollte eine Erinnerung an dich und unser Gespräch neulich über Dalton, und ähm..."<p>

,, Es ist liebenswert.", versicherte Blaine. ,, Und sehr schmeichelhaft, dass du ein Bild von mit in Uniform so sehr magst, dass du es in deinem Spint aufhängst."

,,Ich mag jedes Bild von dir.", sagte Kurt, rot werdend.

Blaine lief ebenfalls Rot an, aber schaffte es immer noch, Kurt selbstzufrieden anzusehen, als er ihn weiter zur Tür zog.

,,Komm schon, wir kommen noch zu spät zum Unterricht."

Und mit den Worten wurde Blaine an eine Spintreihe gerammt, das Geräusch vom Aufeinandertreffen von Schulter und Metalltür nur allzu familiär.

,,Endlich eine zweite Schwuchtel für dich gefunden, Hummel?", höhnte die Gruppe Football-Spieler, die dafür verantwortlich waren, beim vorbeigehen.

,,Oh Gott, Blaine, alles in Ordnung?" Kurt berührte sanft Blaines Schulter. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen, dann setzte er ein falsches Lächeln auf. ,,Alles Bestens Kurt, keine Sorge. Ich kenn Schlimmeres."

Und Kurt traf eine Entscheidung. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Blaine – glücklicher, wunderbarer Blaine – genau so leidet, wie er.

* * *

><p>,,So, erzählst du mir, was du in meinem Büro machst, außer meine tägliche Routine zu stören?"<p>

,,Sie haben gar nichts gemacht.", erwiderte Kurt.

,,Das denkst du. Aber dir ist nicht klar, dass ich mich jeden Tag um diese Zeit hinsetzte, und das Ableben plane, von jeden, den ich haße."

,,Beruhigender Gedanke."

..Nicht wahr?! Also, was willst du, Celine?"

Kurt Hummel dürfte wohl der einzige Schüler der Schule- streich das, die einzige Person auf dieser Schule sein, der unangemeldet und ungestraft in Sue Sylvesters Büro kommen darf. Seit er bei den Cheerios gewesen war, hatte Sie eine kleine Schwäche für ihn. Nicht, dass sie das jemals jemanden sagen würde.  
>„Es geht um Blaine.", fing Kurt an.<p>

Sue zog eine Augenbraue hoch. ,,Ich habe gesehen, wie du mit diesem gut-angezogenen, lockigen Gentlemen fraternisiert hast. Ich verabscheue lockige Haare, weißt du. Und er trägt so viel Gel, dass ich besorgt bin, dass ehemaliger Präsident Geroge W. Bush eines Nachts auftaucht, auf der Suche nach seinem vermissten Öl."

Coach Sylvester mag vor allem den Klang Ihrer Stimme - Kurt neigte dazu, Ihre Reden zu ignorieren ud darauf zu warten, endlich selber zu Wort zu kommen. Immerhin hatte er einen Plan durchzuziehen...

* * *

><p>,,Du hast 5 Minuten, deine Cheerio Uniform anzuziehen, Burt Reynolds.", sagte Sue Sylvester zu Blaine, während sie ihm und Kurt den Weg versperrte.<p>

,,Bitte was?" Er muss sich mit Sicherheit verhört haben.

,, Ich nehm dich unter meine Fittiche, Hobbit.", redete Sue weiter, als hätte er gar nicht gesprochen. ,, Ich werde dich formen und dich zu einer neuen Person machen."

Blaine und Kurt starrten sie nur an.

,,Ich glaube, ich mag, wer ich bin.", sagte Blaine langsam.

,, Wenn ich wissen wollen würde, was du denkst, dann würde ich dir sagen, was du zu denken hast. Du bist neu hier, und ich kenne deine Vorgeschichte. Wenn wir die anderen Schüler abhalten wollen, dich zu ärgern, dann brauchst du den Schutz, der dir die Cheerio Uniform geben kann."

,,Coach Sylvester, ich möchte nicht-"

,,Das steht nicht zur Diskussion." Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah Blaine von unten bis oben an. ,,Ich erwarte, dass du in deiner Uniform steckst, in 5 Minuten. Und Morgen wirst du eine Mittagspause in der Turnhalle verbringen und die neue Routine für die Pep-Rally am Nachmittag lernen." Und damit drehte sie sich um ung ging wieder.

,,Was ist grad passiert?!", brachte Blaine nur noch heraus.

,,Ich denke, du bist jetzt bei den Cheerios.", sagte Kurt und dachte an seinen Besuch bei Coach Sylvester früher am Tag- Oh. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. ,, Und ich denke, es ist meine Schuld..."

* * *

><p>David und Wes waren besorgt. Sehr sogar.<p>

Sie hatten Blaine angeboten gehabt, ihm das nötige Schulgeld für Dalton zu geben.

Aber natürlich hatte Blaine das abgelehnt.

Natürlich war es zu Stolz dafür, oder was auch immer.

Die zwei Jungs hatten das nicht nur aus reinem Egoismus getan - Sie wollten Blaine zwar unter allen Umständen bei sich behalten, aber viel wichtiger war Ihnen Blaines Sicherheit.

Sie erinnerten sich noch genau an ein Gespräch mit Blaine, vielleicht knappe 5 Monate, nachdem er nach Dalton gewechselt war:

* * *

><p>"Erinnert ihr euch, als ich nach Dalton kam?", fragte Blaine. Er redete ein wenig zu schnell, wahrscheinlich. Ein wenig zu laut. 'Verdammt. Mach weiter.'<br>„Es war...keine gute Zeit für mich. Ich schätze mal, den Teil konntet ihr euch schon denken..."

David und Wes wechselten einen Blick. "Ja, den Eindruck hatten wir bekommen."

,,Die Blutergüsse hatten das angedeutet.", sagte Wes.

Blaine erinnerte sich nur zu Gut. Das blaue Auge , das für die ersten Wochen in Dalton fast schon ein Erkennungszeichen war, dank des Footballteams seiner alten Schule, und deren Unbehagen mit allen, was auch nur annährend die "Normalität" störte.

Das Meiste war jetzt verblasst. Physisch.

,,Wart ihr je auf einer öffentlichen Schule?"

David schüttelte den Kopf, und Blaine redete weiter: ,,Ihr wurdet nie täglich in die Mülltonne geworfen und habt gesagt bekommen, da zu bleiben, denn das ist doch, wo Müll hin gehört. Ihr wurdet nie so oft an einem Tag an einen Spint geschubst, das ihr euch kaum noch bewegen konntet und jeder Schritt weh tat, weil euer ganzer Rücken mit blauen Flecken übersäht war. Ihr habt nie euren Spint geöffnet und detallierte Anweisungen und "Tip"s gefunden, wie du dich am Besten töten könntest. Ihr kamt niemals nach Hause, nach einem Tag, wo ihr mit Piss-Ballons beworfen wurdet, und habt "Stirb, Schwuchtel" an der Seite eures Hauses beschmiert gefunden. Oder jemand war eingebrochen und hat eine Schlinge in euer Zimmer gehängt. Und ihr habt niemals das alles erlebt, und Lehrer gehabt, die das alles einfach nicht ernst nahmen, weil es sie nicht interessiert! WEIL ES JEDEM EGAL IST!"

Er weinte. Er dachte, er hätte das alles hinter sich gelassen, all den Schmerz tief genug in sich vergraben, aber das war anscheinend doch nicht der Fall. Blaine atmete einen Moment tief duch und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

David und Wes konnten ihn nur hilflos ansehen.

Verzweifelt. Und geschockt.

* * *

><p>Wes und David dachten nicht gerne an diese Zeit zurück, an diesen gebrochenen Blaine. Von dem Moment an, in dem Blaine Ihnen erzählt hatte, dass er Dalton verlassen muss, machten die zwei sich Sorgen.<br>Er würde wieder auf eine öffentliche Highschool gehen.

Wieder auf eine Schule ohne No-Tolerance-Politik.

Wieder in eine Schule in einer Kleinstadt im konservativen Ohio, wo so viele Vorurteile unter den Schülern herschen würden.

Auf eine Schule, wo Blaine nocheinmal so etwas passieren könnte, wie damals.  
>Als sie von Blaines Geldproblemen gehört hatten, hatten Wes und David ihm natürlich Geld angeboten. Geld für Dalton, damit er seine Bildung hier fortführen kann. Damit er nicht zurück muss, zu einer potentiel für ihn gefährlichen Schule. Aber Blaine – dummer, mutiger Blaine – war zu Stolz dafür gewesen.<br>Am Liebsten hätten sie Blaine in einen der unzähligen unbenutzten Räume in Dalton gefesselt, und nie wieder raus gelassen in diese verdrehte, grausame Welt da draußen(Nick hatte sogar schon ein Seil besorgt gehabt). Aber das ging natütlich nicht.  
>Also müssten sie sich wohl oder übel einen anderen Plan überlegen, Blaine wieder zurück nach Hause zu holen.<p>

TBC


End file.
